All's Fair in Love & Hatred
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Everyone is back for their final year after the War and trying to move on. But it's hard to forget when you're sharing a dorm with your sworn enemy. Undeniable sparks fly as well as some hexes but who knew the line between love & hate was so thin?
1. Chapter 1

(April 3rd, 2011)

Hey y'all! So I know it's been forever since I've been on but I'm currently travelling and therefore, up until this point, didn't have my laptop. I'm still travelling about so I prob won't be updating super fast. But I'll do my best! Anyways here's my newest story!  
>It's based <em>post-war<em> (so after the 7th book) Voldemort's dead and things are back to "normal". Those who were suppose to have their 7th year during the war were allowed to return to Hogwarts to finish their last year, (so Harry & the others would join Ginny's year). I hope you like it, I won't continue if I don't get enough interest in it, so that means **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>All's Fair in Love &amp; Hatred<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

There was a loud blare that left everyone's ears ringing when the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Kings Cross Station on that rare sunny morning of September the first. Students were bustling around the compartments trying to find friends, or in many cases trying to locate rogue pets. Draco Malfoy was sitting a plush compartment with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle as well as some other unmentionable Slytherins. The girls were talking about some girl stuff that Malfoy refused to participate in and Dumb and Dumber were having a staring contest. _God, could those two be any stupider?_ The blonde rolled his eyes, _my final year and there is positively nothing happening. I should have stayed with Mother in Paris._ Blaise noticed his annoyed face and chuckled.

"Bored already? Why not take Parkinson for a spin in one of the loos?" Draco sneered.

"And encourage her? It's already bad enough she practically stalked me in the summer. I'm bored of the girls here Blaise. I need something new. Something shiny to play with to make this year go by faster." Zabini pursed his lips together in thought.

"What about some of the Ravenclaw girls? Some of them aren't too shabby these days."

"Already done that."

"What about the Gryffindors?" He saw the disgusted look on his face and shrugged. "You know, there are some pretty hot ones if I say so myself. That redhead for example-" Draco cut him off, his eyes glaring.

"I would never stoop myself so low as to even think about one of those damn stubborn Gryffindors. And neither should you if you have any standards." He stood abruptly. "I have to go to that stupid meeting. I'll see you later." Without waiting for a reply he swept out the door and down the corridor. Other students immediately moved out of his way, rushing back into their own compartments to avoid him. _Maybe I should have take Pansy for a quickie. I could really use a shag right now._ All summer he had spent in Paris with his mother, eating great food and sleeping with beautiful French women. And now he was back here in this hellhole. Why? Because even though his father was long gone, his mother had insisted that his education was important and that he had to finish his final year to get his inheritance. So here he was, back to square one. He moved through the next corridor, looking out the windows to the lush greenery of England.

A moment later he crashed into someone, sending both sprawling to the ground. There was cursing on both ends as Malfoy rubbed his chest and the girl was kneeling away from him collecting books and sweets that had fallen. His eyes fell on the girl's jean clad bottom unintentionally he licking his lips. _Damn that is one fine ass. I would love to grab some of that. _His eyes grazed up her slender waist. Her green top slid up as she was reaching around fumbling for her things exposing a patch of smooth, tanned skin. From there he noticed chocolate brown waves hanging half way down her back. _Who is this girl and how is it that I've never seen her before?_ He crawled over to the nearest book, picking it up he handed it to her, still gazing at her body.

"Sorry about that, I must've been distracted by your stunning g-goo-d…. Granger?" His eyes must've been deceiving him because when he finally looked at her face, the familiar Gryffindor was scowling at him.

"Jesus Malfoy, couldn't you try not to trip over your big clown feet just once?" She spat at him.

"And maybe if you could see through that bush you call hair you could actually see where you're walking." He retorted, snarling as he did. Malfoy stood up and brushed himself off, Hermione doing the same. He raked his eyes over her again taking in the long jeaned legs, topped with a green v-neck sweater that complimented her brown eyes. Her hair was tamed from her fizzy look into sleek waves that cascaded down her shoulders and it looked darker. She looked… different than the last time he saw her. But then again the war had changed a lot of people, himself included. She just glared at him before walking away. He watched her hips sway gracefully and just as she reached the door to the next corridor she called out.

"Oh and I don't know where you're going, but the Prefect compartment is this way." Then she was gone from sight. _Shit the meeting!_ He followed in the direction she had gone thinking about what he'd seen until he reached the compartment. Minerva McGonagall was already there along with four representatives from each house, two boys and two girls. He took a seat next to Pansy and Blaise, who had somehow managed to beat him to the meeting, ignoring the dirty look Granger sent him.

"Right, now that Mr. Malfoy has finally graced us with his presence we can begin. First off I hope that everyone had a nice break, I know that the past year has been difficult for everyone. I would like to remind you as Prefects that you are to set a good example for the rest of the student body and encourage student unity. Especially after the war, I know that there are some… grudges that people hold against one another and I would like to make it clear that clean slates are given to everyone. I will say the same at dinner tonight. From now on other than special occasions, at meal times there will be no house tables. Everyone can mingle amongst each other and I expect that you, as Prefects shall be setting this example." She glanced around to see the unhappy looks on the faces around her. "That is an order." She paused for a moment to give a stern look. "Now as to announce the Head boy and girl." She reached into her coat pocket and drew out a sealed envelope. "After many discussions with the teachers, we have decided upon," she ripped open the seal and read the paper inside. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

There was a burst of outrage as Pansy stood up sputtering and pointing at Hermione while Harry and Ron looked like a bludger had hit him the face. Other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were equally upset as they began to protest their new Syltherin Head boy. Malfoy just sat there, picking at his fingernails and looking bored. He glanced up to see Granger looking at the table; her face was unreadable.

"Enough!" McGonagall yelled. "Now everyone sit down this instant." Everyone obliged, not without throwing Draco dirty looks. "This is the board's final decision. Now Prefects, go change and do your rounds. I expect you to lead the first years once we reach Hogwarts." With a lot of murmuring they all left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone with their Headmistress. "Alright, now that that's settled. You two will have a few extra duties such as organizing the Prefect patrol schedule as well as setting up the yearly banquet. This year we have decided on having it on Valentine's Day so it doesn't interfere with Christmas or end of year exams. You have your own dorms on the sixth floor with a common room and kitchen. Also you will have to do special night patrols and therefore you don't have a curfew. Everything clear?" She gazed at the two of them, willing them to speak. They both just shot daggers at each other.

"You're saying I have to live with this stupid, know-it-all mud—" McGonagall cut him off swiftly.

"Yes I am, Mr. Malfoy. And if you want to keep that tongue of yours I would suggest that you refrain from saying that word again. The war is over and we're all equals. That includes Ms. Granger and any other muggleborn. I won't tolerate such language in my school, do you understand me?" Malfoy glared at her but nodded all the same. "Good. Now hurry off and change. Scoot!" She waved them off and they walked out of the compartment. They made it down the deserted corridor in silence until Malfoy found himself slammed into the wall, Hermione's wand jabbed to his throat.

"Now listen here ferret. This is my last year at Hogwarts and I intend to make the most of it. But this isn't like before when you make my life hell and I do nothing about it." Her hazel eyes flashed as she glared at him, her face only a few inches from his. He could smell lavender and rose petals off her skin. _She's actually quite cute when she's angry. Woah did you just think that? Snap out of it! "_You will do well to stay away from me and my friends. Because if you so much as lift a finger at me I'll make you're life a thousand times worse than you ever made it for me. Got it?" He just smirked at her, letting his eyes glance down to her chest, watching it rise and fall as she regained her breath from her rant. He received an unpleasant jab in the throat by her wand. "Hey, my face is up here. Do we understand each other?" Hermione gave him a death look, waiting for his answer, he just snarled in return.

"I will never take orders from a filthy mudblood. I will do as I please and you'll do nothing to stop me." He winced as her hand slapped him. "As much as I love having a female pinning me to the wall, I prefer my woman to be _clean_." Hermione's eyes were on fire now; her rage had completely taken over her. She was about to curse him when a voice rang out.

"Ms. Granger!" McGonagall had emerged from the compartment and was striding over to them. "Unhand Mr. Malfoy at once! I should have expected better from you!" Hermione reluctantly released her arm from his neck and dropped her hands to her sides. Malfoy grinned evilly as he rubbed his throat. "I don't know what you're smiling about Mr. Malfoy but I can guess you did something to provoke her. Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do about you too if you don't learn how to at least be civil with each other!" She looked from one to the other. Hermione was still fuming and Malfoy looked smug. "Until you learn you two are going to spend a an hour with each other each day. After dinner you will return to your common room where you will be locked for an hour with nothing but yourselves." Hermione looked outraged while Malfoy snarled in anger.

"You can't do that!"

"I can Mr. Malfoy and I will. Now I told you to go change. Go!" They both took off towards their compartments. Before Hermione entered hers where Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others were Malfoy had her by the arm.

"I would be careful what you do Granger or I'll be the one making your life hell." Then he was gone. Hermione shivered at the threat. Taking a moment she recomposed herself and slid open the door putting on a fake smile as her friends greeted her.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Like it? If so leave a <strong>REVIEW! <strong>Otherwise, no interest, no continuation.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_xoxx FunkyMonkey_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

(May 5th, 2011)

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 of Dramione! Please REVIEW! It's what I live for! Also it's what I use to determine if people are reading my fics. So drop one off!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

At the Sorting Ceremony Hermione sat next to Harry positively livid. How dare _he_ threaten _her?_ No that was supposed to be her line. After Voldemort died and things were starting to patch up at the ministry she decided that should finish her final year and damn it if it wasn't going to go perfect after the year she had last year. She vowed to herself she wouldn't necessarily change, but she would change the way people treated her. With respect. Starting with none other than Malfoy and his clan of cronies. She didn't expect it to be easy. No, in fact she figured it would be more difficult than trying to teach Ronald how to make a _Draught of Living Death_. So she tried to threaten Malfoy and clearly he didn't take that too well, his threats were much more menacing. Also she had noticed that he had looked at her in a funny way when she had him against the wall. He licked his lips and hovered his gaze over her body. A hungry look one might say. _Nonsense. It was his usual condescending smirk._

Not that she was denying that she was getting some attention from boys that she didn't get before when she walked into the great hall. Heads turned and whispers echoed across the room as they took in tanned skin and dark tamed waves. She had spent the summer in Australia looking for her parents to reverse the memory spell. It had taken two months before she realised she was out of her league. Reluctantly she had returned to England a week before classes began, in time for George and Angelica's wedding. She had come back a bit of an emotional wreck so Fleur and Ginny decided to play Barbie doll with her. At the time she was so upset she didn't even argue when they magically dyed her hair a rich chocolate colour with a gold and red tint. They did all the girly things she hated like painting her nails and (god forbid) waxing. All the painful bits too.

But she had to admit the torture she had looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. _ A new look to go with a new outlook._ Hermione drew herself back to the busy table around her as she saw a hand wave in front of her.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione?" It was the bubbling redheaded girl otherwise known as Ginny, her best girlfriend. She was smiling at her as the others chuckled around her. "Off in la-la-land again?"

"You could say something like that." Hermione gave a bright smile as she looked down at the food in front of her, she reached over to grab an apple when her sleeve pulled back and exposed an angry scar running up her wrist. Hastily she shoved the sleeve down and grabbed her fork, putting food in her mouth. She practically died at the wonderful taste of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. In her travels and her worry for her parents she hadn't had time to eat a lot of food, let alone good food.

For the next forty minutes everyone eat and chatted away, asking everyone about their summers until McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone put his or her cutlery down, waiting for her to speak. Like she had told the prefects, she explained the new rules, not without some outbursts from various houses. Then she announced Head girl and Head boy. Hermione had received a roar of cheering; whistling and whooping while Malfoy only had the Syltherins approval and the forced polite applause from the others. McGonagall introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as Professor Whitshire, a plump brown haired woman that reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley.

Then they were all dismissed for the evening. As head girl Hermione helped Harry, Ron and Ginny lead the first years to the Gryffindor common room, laying down the rules of curfew and forbidden corridors. She chuckled at some of the questions she received from the young ones and thought back to her first day here. A lump formed in her throat as she realized this would be her last first day at Hogwarts. After she had explained everything she sat down to chat with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She was there for a few hours, enjoying the laughter and she glanced down at her watch to realize it was past ten thirty. Despite their protests she excused herself to go get settled into her new dorms. Walking down to the sixth floor she grew increasingly nervous, would Malfoy listen to her and leave her alone? She reached the painting of beautiful woman on a white horse, surrounded by dark forest.

"Knuggut noyances." The woman bowed in her saddle and the door flung open to reveal a few steps going down. She walked down them to a spacious common area tastefully decorated with gold, red, silver and emerald. There was a roaring fire in a black marble fireplace and above it was the tapestries of Gryffindor and Slytherin. At the far left and right corners of the room where stair ascending to two doors; the right corner was her dorm and the left corner was Malfoy's. On the right hand wall a few stairs went up to reveal the kitchen and on the opposing wall was the bathroom they would share. In the washroom there was a tub that rivalled the prefects tub on the fifth floor with a beautiful marble shower surrounded by glass. She opened a cupboard above one of the sinks to see her things already put away. She smiled to herself; _maybe having my own dorm isn't such a bad thing after all._ Hermione was walking over to her dorm when the portrait door opened with a bang. She looked over to see a struggling mass shuffling into the common room. She saw a glimpse of blonde and dark hair before they fell onto the plush leather couch. There was a female breathy moan of "Draco" which could only be one girl, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione crossed her arms, looking disgusted. She gave several Umbridge-like coughs with no success. At this point they were down to their underwear and Hermione was fuming.

"Excuse me!" She yelled and Draco looked up, cocking his head to the side.

"I already told you Granger I like my women _pure_ so no, you can't join in." Hermione glared at him and walked over to the couch yanking the blanket off so the two of them tumbled off. They hit the floor with a gasp and both jumped to their feet. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for not listening to me!" She turned to Pansy and pointed to the door. "Out." Pansy just stood there in her undergarments staring at her.

"Drakie she can't—" Hermione cut her off.

"Yes I can. This is my dorm as well so when I tell you to get out, I mean get the hell out!" Malfoy just gave Pansy a look and she left, picking up her clothes. When the door shut he turned to her. He was just in jeans, his blonde hair was tousled and for once there was a tinge of colour in his cheeks.

"Okay what the hell is your problem Granger?"

"My problem? My problem is that this dorm isn't meant for your sexual conquests. That's what your private room is for!" She pointed to the stairs in the left corner. "I don't want to walk in on you and whoever you're banging on the same couch I'll be studying on an hour later." He just stared at her, not in the angry way he usually did, but in that way he did before… that gaze that sent a blush to her cheeks. It was then she noticed his naked chest, chiselled in a six-pack from countless quidditch practices. _There is no way that I, Hermione Granger, think Malfoy the muggleborn hater is attractive. No. _She gulped and looked away still waiting for his response. He just smirked at her, as he watched her gaze and sauntered forward leaving only a few feet between them.

"What's the matter? Jealous of Pansy?" Hermione sputtered in protest but no words came out. "Just because everyone's not a _prude_ like you doesn't mean people can't have some fun."

"I-I-am not a prude!" She managed to get out and he just laughed, his steel eyes glinting.

"Everyone know you're as innocent as a child when it comes to sex, or even just boys in general." Hermione's was outraged, not just because he was provoking her because she knew as well as he did that he was spot on.

"You're getting off topic! The point is you have to respect the fact that we share this space together. I just want to get through the year, so for once can we just come to a truce?" His stormy eyes flashed and his grin disappeared.

"A truce? What are you suggesting?" She sighed in exasperation.

"Well just one rule really. That way we can avoid talking to each other at all costs." Malfoy waved his hand and shrugged. She took that as a yes. "Alright, no fraternizing in the common areas kept it in the private bedrooms. Any questions?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"No everything's just dandy." He spat at her. "Now if you don't mind I have business to finish." And with that he headed to his room and slammed the door. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and took a book from the shelf to read in the bathtub.

The first day of classes flew by quickly. The work was piling up but everyone's mind was still on vacation. Other than the head girl. She cooped herself into her common room when classes had ended and had stayed there until Malfoy came into the room.

"About time you showed up." She spat at him as the grandfather clock chimed eight o'clock and the book that was in her hand disappeared with a 'pop' as well as every object in the room on the final stroke of the clock, leaving just the plush leather couch in front of the fireplace.

"A full hour of quality time with the Hogwarts Mudblood. Everyday until God knows when. Fan-fucking-tastic"." He threw himself onto the couch beside her giving Hermione a dirty look. "I have better things to do you know. I can't believe you got us into this crap!" She glared at him, tucking her legs onto the couch.

"Well maybe if you left me alone we wouldn't have to have had that conversation. It's just as much of your fault as is it mine. As far as how long we'll have to do this for, McGonagall said it's until we can get along." She saw him sneer at the thought. "So that means we'll be here everyday until we graduate. Or we kill each other. Whichever comes first." She sighed and placed her elbow on the chair arm, running her fingers through her hair. She started mumbling under her breath. "God this is _not _how I wanted to start out my year. It was suppose to be a good year. The _best _year. Now I have to be stuck everyday with an obnoxious prick. Just great." Malfoy scoffed at her.

"Could you for once just not talk?" She said nothing and just stared at the wall. The hour passed by slowly, neither of them talked. They shifted on the couch every once and a while, careful not to brush against each other. When the clock stuck nine everything reappeared with a 'pop' and Malfoy sprung up from the couch immediately and stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione gave a huff and rolled her eyes.

"Way to be mature Ferret." She grabbed her book and started to finish the chapter she had started before she was interrupted.

The next day she was sitting at breakfast watching Ron stuff his face full of bacon and eggs. Hermione daintily picked at her food, repulsed by the way Ron was shoving his face. Harry leaned over from his place beside her, noticing her fidgeting.

"Alright there?" She nodded absentmindedly. A moment past before a hand waved in front of her. "Hello? Hermione?" Her head snapped up to his piercing green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hmmm nothing's wrong." She murmured but Harry wasn't convinced.

"You only fiddle with your food around exam period and when something's picking away at your brain. Now tell me." Hermione sighed and put down her fork looking up.

"I guess I had just hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with the arrogant asshole. But now I have to deal with it twenty-four hours seven days a week. Because I live with him." She sneered in disgust. "I have to _live_ with him. God what did I do wrong to deserve this?" At this point Ron had looked up, listening to her speaking.

"Iwf he hwurts you Herm-wio-nee I'll kwuck his awss!" She couldn't help but laugh at his overly stuffed mouth. She glanced over to where Malfoy was sitting with his friends to notice him staring at her. She quickly looked away.

"Thanks Ron, but I think I need to handle this on my own. But if it gets really bad I'll let you guys know." Harry rubbed her back gently and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Hermione gave him a smile and looked down at her watch. "Looks like it's time for classes. I'll see you guys in potions after Ancient Runes." Harry groaned.

"Great, double-potions with the snakes. Can't wait." She ruffled his hair lightly as she got up and waved goodbye before heading out of the Great Hall. She looked back to see that even though McGonagall had insisted that students mingle, not much had changed. There were dots of purple, yellow and red within the first three tables but the fourth was a solid green. _It's too bad some people can't be more flexible. Stupid Slytherins. _With that thought she turned and headed for her first class.

Hermione's mind was buzzing by the time she had left her Runes class; she had forgotten how hard the class could be. _I already have so much to catch-up on!_ She vowed to take dinner in her common room tonight to get started early on reviewing. She entered the dungeons and saw Harry waving her over to their table. They chatted as the classroom slowly filled up; Slytherins on one side of the room and Gryffindors on the other. Slughorn emerged from his office scanning the room before waving his hands for silence.

"Silence please! Yes, yes. Good morning students and welcome to Advanced Potions. Before I begin the lesson I would like to remind all of you of professor McGonagall's words yesterday about school unity. Therefore this divide that I see if not acceptable. Now since nobody wants to move from their comfort zone I will be assigning your new partner." Everyone groaned as he started to pair people up. "Miss Weasley with Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter with Mr. Nott, Mr. Weasley with Miss Parkinson, Miss granger with Mr. Malfoy…." He kept rambling off random couples but Hermione didn't listen. _Really? I am always going to be stuck with him? Just because we're Head Boy and Head Girl. Honestly I wish teachers were more creative sometimes._ Clearly Malfoy wasn't going to move so she reluctantly picked up her bag and moved across the room to the vacant seat next to him. They sat in silence as Slughorn explained which potion they were to do and where to find the ingredients in the storage room. When he finished Hermione got up and fetched the items needed for hair-growing potion while Malfoy set up the cauldron.

"Alright you boil the goat's milk and I'll chop the pruned root. Make sure it doesn't burn."

"Jesus Granger stop being a bossy boots will you? I read the same recipe that you did." Malfoy snapped at her, stirring the milk.

"Look I'm not happy about this either but could we, just for once, be pleasant to each other? I just want to get this done." She looked up at his sneering face and lowering her voice, added the one word she hated to use. "Please?" The look on his face was shock mixed with bewilderment. He just stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar. A few seconds later he realized what he was doing and clamped his mouth shut.

"I think I can manage that if you can." Malfoy's voice was so quiet she wasn't even sure she heard him right. She gave him a small smile in return and they both continued with the recipe. The lesson flew by quickly; the two worked diligently together and made the most progress out of all the pairs. It didn't go unnoticed by their professor.

"Well look here everyone! Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger proved that with co-operation and hard work that anything is possible! Well done! Twenty-five points for each of your houses." He beamed at them just as the bell for lunch rang. Everyone gathered their things, leaving as fast as they could. Soon it was just the two of them in the classroom, Malfoy turned to Hermione just as she reached the door.

"Umm anyways I guess I'll see you tonight." He surprised her with his neutral tone. She nodded and watched as he strode out of the room. She stepped out the dungeon door to see Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"God what a horrible lesson! I have to be stuck with pug-face Parkison until Christmas. God I don't know if I can manage her stupid remarks for that long." He rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. "How was Ferret boy? He didn't do anything I should know about?"

"Ah, actually it was fine." The boys looked at her surprised.

"What? Malfoy? Fine? No he must be up to something." Harry mused and Ron joined in. Hermione's brain went into overdrive as she thought about it. _Maybe he is up to something. Or maybe he's finally maturing. I bet it was just a momentary lapse. Everything will be back to normal before we know it._ With that she sat down for lunch and tried to get the blond haired boy out of her head.

* * *

><p><em>So whatcha think? Tell me all about it in a <strong>REVIEW!<strong> **Please I need reviews to keep my motivation going! The more reviews the better chance for a faster update! :)**_

_- FunkyMonkey_


	3. Chapter 3

(June 15th)  
>Hello folks! So here's the next installment of my DracoHermione story. Hope you enjoy it! Beware: the rating of this story to _M for mature_. This includes swearing, smut and other mature themes. Don't like that stuff, don't read it and certainly don't go flaming on it. But any other comments/suggestions or praises are welcome in a **REVIEW**!

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The day pasted by slowly. The classes were just as boring as ever. Draco Malfoy wondered why he even was attending them. He should have just skipped them, what was he thinking. _Hermione Granger. That's what I'm thinking._ He startled himself with that thought. _Whoa no. Not an option. She was annoying. Not someone to be wasting your thoughts on._ But still, he couldn't help wonder what had possibly made her act… kindly towards him. She had said the one word he had never heard her use before. Especially to him; the guy that had never showed an inkling of respect to her. And that confused him. He didn't know how to react to be honest. So now here he was, thinking of none other than the Mudblood he was told his entire life to hate. He had given her a polite goodbye from their potions class without thinking about it and now he was going to pay for it.

_Now she's going to think I want to be friends with her or something._ Then another thought popped into his head. _Would that be so horrible?_ He thought of her when he had bumped into the train on their first day back. That slim waist with those long legs; tanned skin and her not-so-frizzy brown hair curled down her back. He had to admit she wasn't the same Granger anymore. _Maybe the war changed her too._ _Anyways wasn't I supposed to take advantage of this clean slate? Maybe if we got along the year would go by a little easier. _He reasoned with himself and with a nod to nobody in particular he resolved on doing just that; making his life simpler.

...

When Hermione reached the common room after her classes she was exhausted. Not only did she already have to read five chapters from Ancient Runes but she had to write a two foot parchment on Dragon Scales and their uses for her charms class. Throughout the day Malfoy's peculiar behaviour sat in the back of her mind, but she decided to write it off as another mind game. So when the portrait swung open for her she was surprised to smell something delicious from the kitchen. _One of the house elves?_ She wondered as she strolled over to the kitchen. As she turned the corner she was astounded to see Malfoy standing in front of the stove, shaking a pan full of scallops and vegetables. He looked up from his work and gave her a look somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"You should close your mouth Granger, the goldfish look doesn't suit you." She snapped her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows. "I've made Hermione Granger speechless? By the Gods I've done it!" He lifted his hands to the ceiling in a mock of praising and laughed. Had she just heard Draco Malfoy laugh? "Oh come on, Granger the silence is getting a little ridiculous. Either mock me or leave me to my peace." She took a step closer, still unsure of what to think.

"You cook." It was more of a question then a statement.

"Well done Granger. Yes that is what I'm doing."

"Since when do you, Malfoy, cook? I thought everything had to be done for you. Heaven forbid your hands get dirty." She still looked confused.

"Since my mother and I went to France and I took some courses there with her." He flipped the contents of the pan with a flick of his wrist. A timer went off and he turned away from her to check the oven. When he opened it a lovely chocolaty smell wafted out. When he pulled out a muffin tin to show six chocolate lava cakes protruding from each cup. Those were one of her favourites. Without realizing it she licked her lips, she had forgotten to eat dinner again. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Do you want one?" Hermione's eyes flicked upwards from the treats and she shook her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't—" He flipped each one out of her tin onto a cooling rack before turning back to a boiling pot of pasta and his pan.

"You know it's alright if you do. I make a wicked pâtes de pétoncles." His French was flawless as it rolled off his tongue. He tilted his head slightly upwards from the pan and gave that smile again. _ What on earth is going on?_ She was more confused than ever now. "Go sit down, it's almost ready." He motioned for her to scoot onto the table and she did. Hermione sat there for a moment in silence before he brought over a steaming plate of delicious looking pasta. He sat down on the other side and waved for her to start. She hesitantly took a bite. It was like a symphony in her mouth, the smooth texture mixed with just the right about of garlic and spices. The vegetables and scallops were cooked just so and together it was amazing. She didn't need to think twice about having another bite. Malfoy watched her hoover down several mouthfuls before he laughed.

"Slow down now, I wouldn't want you to choke or anything. Pothead and Weasel would think I did it on purpose." He meant it as a joke but there was a bit of a rough edge to his voice when he said their names. Hermione finished chewing and shallowed followed by a gulp of water.

"So… why are you doing this?" Malfoy's expression changed from light to hard and back again within a second.

"What? Make dinner? Well you see Granger when someone get hungry they need—" She cut him off.

"You know what I mean." She gave him a curious gaze, cocking her head to the side. "Why are you being so nice to me all the sudden? Not two days ago you were ready to hex me." He sighed and put down his fork, forcing himself to look her in the eye.

"Because what you said in potions made sense. The least we could do is be civil to each other. It would make our lives easier." He waited for her to think his response through.

"I said be civil though, not be friends." She looked at him with all seriousness as she waved to the food surrounding them. "Why the change of heart?"

"Maybe I wanted this year to be different. I thought that this year I could change not only myself, but also how people view me. And maybe that had to start with the one person that hated me the most." He gazed at her. "Do you understand where I'm coming from?" He let her scrutinize him while she thought everything through. _Boy do I ever._ She thought as she read his expression. He was being open with her and from what she could tell honest about his intentions. And isn't that exactly what she wanted for herself? So why not give him the benefit of the doubt?

"Alright, I think I can manage being friends." She spoke quietly and he grinned at her. "But I think we should have some ground rules maybe?"

"I agree. First off we should only be friends in private. Somehow I don't think Scarface and Ginger would like their precious bookworm to be conversing with such a low life like me." She paused for a moment then nodded her head in approval. If Harry and Ron ever found out that would be the end of both of them.

"No name calling. Especially in relation to my blood." Her coffee eyes flashed at him and he nodded. _Fair enough,_ he thought. "We shall use the names we were given. That includes our first names. I feel like I'm in the military when people call me Granger." He smirked.

"Does that mean I can give you a pet name?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not really."

"I'll think of one anyways. You'll love it."

"Whatever, but don't expect me to respond to it. Alright anything else?" Malfoy shook his head and they both stood up to clear away their dishes. Together they washed up the dishes, chatting the entire time. They sat down in the living room afterwards continuing their engrossed conversation about house-elf slavery and the new law the government was attempting to pass. They didn't even notice when their hour passed by and all the objects in the room disappeared except for the coush they where sitting on. Finally it wasn't until eleven o'clock and the clock struck for the last time that they decided to go to bed. They got up from the couch, looking at each very differently since the time on the train. He was standing a good head taller than her so he had to tilt his chin slightly.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed then." She smiled at him and he felt hot blood course through his veins when he saw it.

"I guess it is." They gazed at each other for a second longer, "Well goodnight." Then Hermione turned and walked up her stairs turning to wave before going into her room. Draco stood there, thinking back on their evening together. _It seemed so… normal._ They didn't insult each, there wasn't any tension, and it was easy to be around her. _Not too bad to look at either. _He tossed the latter thought away and walked into his own room, striping his clothes and pulling on his plaid cotton pants. He slipped into be, thoughts of Hermione Granger floating in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>There you are! Now please I ask for your advice, what would you like to see next? any couples you'd like to see? Did you like it? Send it all in a REVIEW! (I'll love you forever!)<p>

~funkymonkey


	4. Chapter 4

(June 28th)

Hellooooo! here's the next chapter. Please be aware that the M rating in now in _full effect_. So don't go flaming about it if you don't like smuts, just don't read it!

**Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_  
><em>

_The door opened and Hermione was standing in his doorframe. He bolt upright, wand at the ready and pointed at her heart. "Oh it's just you." He put down the wand and ran a hand through his messy hair. "What do you want Granger? It's two in the morning." She sauntered over, a small smile playing around her lips. She sat down on the side of his bad and leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart. "You." She said simply before crashing her lips onto hers. He grabbed her forcefully and pulled her onto of him, straddling his groin. Their lips battle together, tongues roaming each other's mouths. She yanked on his fine blonde hair and he moaned into her mouth. He could feel Hermione smile and she moved her hand downwards over his chiselled abdomen, sighing with want as she did. Draco moved from her mouth to her neck, his large hands reaching underneath her white nightie to fondle with her breasts. Her back ached and she mewed with pleasure as he massaged them, kissing his way across her skin. Her hands didn't stop at his belly button. She continued her trail down into the waistband of his cotton pants until she found what she was looking for. As she stroked him she whispered "I believe I'm going to need to borrow this for a while, do you mind?" She raised her eyebrow seductively and he just grinned, kissing her fiercely once more. She stripped off his pants and dug her clothed pussy into his erection, grinding hard enough for the two of them to groan in pleasure. Then he ripped off her panties and flipped her over onto her back. "My turn." He growled and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing his cock with her own swollen parts. He grinned as he positioned him at he entrance, with one swift movement he thrust into her core—_

Thud! Malfoy fell right off his bed. He got up and brushed himself off, muttering to himself the entire time. _Damn it!_ That had been the third time this week he had dreamt about his neighbour. Draco looked down to see that his throbbing erection was still there. He sighed. He had tried to "deal" with it himself but it wasn't helping. He needed to get laid fast. And by fast he meant now. A thought popped into his head and he pulled out his wand. He wrote quickly on a piece of parchment and with a wave of its wand it disappeared with a flash. He lay on his back, trying not to dwell on the dream but it was hard (no pun intended) to get Granger out of his head.

It had been two weeks since that day they had dinner and things had change. They spent all their free time after class together working on his homework together in the common room and when they finished that they would play wizard's chess or a muggle game Granger called Bananagrams (which soon produced his petname Banana Bear for her). He had found it enjoyable, to say the least, to finally be in the company of equal intelligence of him. Although they never talked about his family, which suited them fine. Outside of their time together they treated each other the same way they always had.

"_Move your ass Mugglebreath!"_

"_Maybe if you would watch your clown feet I could walk faster! So shut up Malfoy!"_

His insults stung Hermione at first, but when she recognized the small smile at the corner of his lips she realized it was just another show to put on for the Hogwarts society, but mostly for their friends. Together they had worked out a fairly decent system that got nobody hurt by their friendship. Their time together was the best time of the day, he looked forward to it when he sat in his boring classes and wished that Granger were there to make a witty remark or give an interesting fact that the teacher didn't even know. She was in his head, all the time. Even, apparently in his dreams.

There was a pop and Pansy appeared in his room, accompanied by a schoolhouse elf. It bowed and Malfoy threw him a galleon before he popped out of the room again. Pansy stood there in nothing but black lacy lingerie, trying to look seductive.

"You summoned me?" Her lips pouted out in an attempt to look sexy. Malfoy rolled his eyes in the dark, but he needed this so he would have to play along.

"Yes, I believe I have a problem. Deal with it." He commanded her and she sauntered over to him, wiggling her hips too much. He knew that she liked it when he bossed her around, she like being submissive. It worked well because he liked being in control. She crawled onto the bed from her feet and faced his dilemma.

"My, my did someone get a little happy to see me?" She placed a hand on it and he groaned as she stroked him. "Did someone get hard just of thinking of me?" Malfoy's patience was thinning, he need relief now.

"Goddamn it! Just shut up and suck me already!" She grinned and bent down taking his length into her mouth. She swirled his tongue around his tip, meanwhile bobbing her head up and down repeatedly while she hummed. He twisted his hand into her short hair and forced her head to bob faster. He felt one hand cup his balls while the other caressed his base. All the while she was working on him, flashed of Hermione kept popping into his head. Her smile, the patches of smooth skin he'd seen, her laugh… Pansy could feel him coming to his end and she took him in her mouth all the way, deep throating him still humming. It was too much for Malfoy and he came in her mouth. He was panting hard and when he looked down she continued to suck off the excess seamen. _What a whore,_ he thought, _but at least my problem's been dealt with. _He sighed and pulled on his pyjama pants again. Pansy remained on his bed, looking putout.

"What about me Drakey?" He turned to her putting on a fake smirk for her.

"I'll get you, not to worry, it'll just be when you least expect it." She giggled and got off his bed, still trying to look sexy.

"I'll be waiting for you." She whispered in his her before sauntering out his room. He heard the portrait door slam shut and he knew he was safe once more. He fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. They were friends. Just friends. So why was she making him feel this way? With that thought lingering in his mind she fell asleep.

...

Three weeks had passed for Hermione since that day that she and Malfoy decided to be friends. _Friends. _It still boggled her mind that she and Malfoy, the Mudblood hater, the man that made her life hell every day since she arrived at Hogwarts, were friends. They hadn't ripped each other's throats out or had a fight either. Both of which was surprising. What was even more unexpected was that she actually enjoyed his company. Not only had they decided to work on their homework together every night but they fell into a routine of cooking dinner together as well. While he showed her the fine art of cooking she shared stories of the muggle world; something that he had become interested in. Hermione couldn't help watch his face light up when he laughed at her childhood stories of electrical sockets or learning to ride a bike. Although he never shared any stories of his family, she understood why and figured that when he wanted to he would tell her. She admired his tall, muscular form manipulating the food with his large strong hands.

Once he showed her how to bake bread, rolling his dough firmly with his palms. He insisted on having her try and he came behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and helped her move the dough from behind. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned down to explain why and how long this process had to be done for. Hermione's skin flushed as his forearms brushed her skin or a spark emitted from their hands touching. She took it all to being just oversensitive from that time of the month, but noticed that her draw to him increased over time.

"Hermione! Hello? You still in there?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face. She had zoned out at lunchtime again. Something that was happening more often than not.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked kindly, taking a bite out of his roll. She brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

"Um yeah just thinking about the work I have to do tonight. Professor Flitwick assigned another essay today.

"Oh come on Hermione! We haven't seen you in ages! You disappear after classes everyday and we barley see you anymore. Can't you take a break and hang out with us tonight?" She glanced over to where Draco was sitting. She noticed that he too hadn't touch his food. He felt her eyes on him and looked up. They looked at each other for a long moment, conversing with their eyes. He made a nod in the direction of the door and instantly understood.

"Sorry boys, actually I have to go to the library, I forgot to take out that book for Herbology. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she gathered her bag and scooted from the hall, her friends looking disappointed. She walked quickly to the library and over to the farthest corner. Malfoy was already lounging on a chair with his feet on the table. His hair drooped slightly in his face, looking messy and dishevelled. The same could be said about his shirt. He smiled when he saw her and her stomach flipped. "Hi." She breathed, dropping her bag from the floor and sitting down in the seat opposite to him.

"Hey how was your day?"

"Well the same as usual. McGonagall's given me a lot of work to do. I don't know how I'm going to get all my work done honestly. There's so much to do between all my classes and head girl duties."

"Not to worry. I'll help." Draco smiled again and dropped his legs to the floor. "So what subject are we working on today?" Hermione pulled out her Charms textbook.

"Well Charms would be a good place to start." He nodded and pulled out his parchment and textbook. After a moment he cleared his throat and she looked up.

"So, there's a Hogsmeade visit coming up this weekend and I was thinking we could go together." He looked up from his spot of the floor, waiting for her answer. "As friends, obviously." He added quickly as she bit her lip.

"People will notice though. And I thought we weren't telling anyone about us." Draco laughed, trying to keep blasé about it.

"Relax bananabear. I feel like we're dating the way we're sneaking around." He didn't notice her startle at the remark. "We're head boy and girl, we have to get together sometimes to discuss duties and plan the dance. Anyways we'll just go somewhere off the beaten path where there won't be a lot of traffic." She thought for a moment before nodding in consent.

"It kind of is silly isn't it? Like my father has forbidden seeing you or something." She smiled and he leaned closer, whispering so only she could hear even though nobody else was around.

"It's the forbidden ones that make it so much more alluring." He raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think?" She blushed furiously, dropping her gaze to the open book in front of her. He let her think about that for a moment before returning to character. "So, shall we start with the Finissium charm and work our way from there?"

...

Three days flew by and soon everyone was waiting at the front doors getting ready to leave for the village. Draco looked over to see Hermione with her two dimwit friends. They looked pleased to see her; Scarface's arm was draped arm her shoulders and her arm around his waist while Ron was animating what he could only assume was a rapid bat choking on a hairball. A surge of jealousy flowed through him as he watched her laugh and Potter leaned down to whisper something in her ear, which only made them double over in laughter. Sprout came out and waved the gates open to a blustery autumn day. He set off with his usual gang; Blaise, Nott, Crab, Goyle and the ever-annoying Pansy, who continually tried to hold his hand. He had to look away when Ron placed his arm around Granger's waist as well and they head off towards the village.

The Slytherins went directly to the most expensive shops buying new clothing and gifts for themselves, himself included. While her noticed Granger and her friends including the Weaselette, Looney, Longbottom and several other Gryffindors head to the Three Broomsticks. Malfoy browsed the shops, buying things he didn't need but just because he wanted to take his mind off his fellow head prefect. Pansy flirted with the boys shamelessly, he assumed to try to elicit a jealous response from him. Finally after several hours it was getting onto two o'clock, when he and Hermione needed to meet up.

"I have to go meet up with someone. I'll see you guys back at school." The boys nodded, not really paying attention, too entranced with the new quidditch gear surrounding them. He strolled across the streets to the other end of Hogsmeade to where a small pub called The Centurion was located. He took a seat on the bar and waved for two butterbeers, waiting for Granger to arrive.

Not two minutes later she walked in the door, looking windswept. Her hair was tangled with the odd leaf or two and her cheeks where flushed pink. He couldn't help notice that she still looked good. _Stop it! The Mudblood cannot be pretty._ His father's voice echoed into his head, something that had been going on for years now. _She is below you and the rest of wizarding society. You cannot be seen in public with her._ He furrowed his eyebrows together before snapping back at the voice. _Shut up and stay out of this!_ Hermione approached and she smiled at him, taking the seat next to him. He grinned back and pushed the butterbeer towards her. "Here, this'll warm you up." She thanked him and sipped the drink gratefully. He leaned over and picked out the leaves from her hair, his hand brushing her cheek in the process. She looked at her bottle, trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush from him. They chatted aimlessly for an hour or so before Draco asked casually "so what have you been doing thus far?"

"Well, Some friends and I went to Three Broomsticks for a while before going to Zonko's and some other shops." She beamed, once again. "It was nice to see my friends, I haven't really seen a lot of them lately." Before he could filter his thought process he spat out.

"Yeah looked like you and Potter were having a grand old time." He hadn't meant for it to come out. But it had been swirling around in his mind all day. She sighed and looked at him straight in the eye. It seemed like whenever she pierced him with those chocolate eyes he could never look away. She leaned over and placed a small hand on his, her voice lowered and she spoke shyly.

"I still would've liked to spend the day with you instead you know." Her warmth seemed to set his whole body on fire and for a moment he couldn't say anything. He just sat there staring as he processed what she had said. He was about to reply when he saw his friends walk through the door. Automatically he snapped his hand away from hers and a sneer plastered to his face. He spoke loudly enough that everyone, including his friends at the door could hear him.

"Don't touch me you filthy Mudblood! I don't take how much you want it, I don't want you!" She leaned away from him stunned as Nott and the others came towards them. She just stared at him and immediately he could see the tears brim in her eyes. Before they reached them she jumped down from her bar stool and rushed out the door, not looking back. Draco felt awful, but there was no time to run after her, he had a show to put on. He would talk to her later; she was sure to understand.

"What did the know-it-all want?" Nott asked and Malfoy shrugged, his look of disgust never left his face.

"Something I wasn't willing to give her. It doesn't matter now, she won't bother me again." They took up the seats next to him and they spent the rest of their visit there. The entire time he half listened to their stupid conversations. He was relieved when it was time to return to Hogwarts and back to their rooms for the evening. They parted ways at the school entrance and denying Pansy's request to come downstairs to have some "playtime" he went to his common room. Malfoy entered the room to see the common room empty and Hermione's door shut. He walked over, knocking on the door.

"Hermione, open up." Silence. Then a muffled voice.

"Go away Malfoy." He sighed and leaned against the door.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it." The door flung open and he nearly fell open when it gave way. She was in her oversized red plaid shirt, which barely covered her shorts. It had been clear she'd been crying.

"Oh yeah? And how do you expect me to believe that?" He looked down at her.

"You know we have to pretend, for appearance sakes." With one quick movement her wand was pointing at his throat. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I can't believe you expect me to believe that! I have _never_ been so humiliated in my life! You haven't changed at all! You're still the same Malfoy that made my life miserable my entire school years." He opened his mouth to argue but she jabbed him in the neck with her wand, sparks emitting from it. "Shut up! I don't want to hear you're excuses!" Clearly this friendship means diddlysquat to you. So it's over. You don't need to pretend to like me anymore you complete arse. I free you from this _burden_.You never have to be put up with me again." Tears where streaming down her face now and his anger rose in him.

"Now wait a second! I'm not saying that I don't want to be friends with you! Last time I checked you weren't in any hurry to tell your friends about our friendship either! The blame goes two ways Granger. You're completely over-reacting!"

"_I'm_ over-reacting? I wasn't the one who just called you the one name that you asked never to be called again! The _one thing_ I ask of you and not only do you disrespect it but you use it against me!" His father's lessons kicked into his head and soon he was yelling back at her, pointing a finger in her face.

"You know what Granger? You are such a hypocrite! You think you're so high and mighty but you're not so special! Everyone has to deal some humiliation in their life but since you're the Gryffindor Princess you shouldn't have to go through that! It's time to get off your high horse and realize that the world isn't revolved around you!" She scoffed and gave him a sneer that was worthy of a Malfoy.

"You're one to talk about being self-centred, you've never had to deal with anything yourself in life. Your mummy and Daddy do it all for you! I bet that's working out just _fan-fucking-fastic_ for you!" A flash of motion and her wand was knocked out of her hand and flying across the room. He stepped closer and he had a menacing look on his face.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my father." She squinted her eyes at him.

"Or what? Are you going to go Death Eater on my ass?"

"I loathe you." He seethed and without a moment's hesitation she spat back at him.

"Good then the feeling's mutual. Don't bother wasting your breath trying to talk to me again. I'll make sure it'll be your last if you do."

"Fine. Dirty Mudblood."

"Whatever. Spoiled bastard." She spun around summoning her wand wordlessly and slammed the door of her room behind her. Malfoy stalked off to his room too before throwing all the expensive objects around his room onto the floor, shattering each one of them.

* * *

><p>Likey? I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. They've just got so much chemistry it's so fun!<p>

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! Always love reading reviews! They make me so happy!**

~FunkyMonkey


	5. Chapter 5

(July 1st)

How goes it folks! Here's the next chapter! **Enjoy, read and review!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

A week went by without a word to each other. Even in public they just resorted to glaring at each other. None wished to be the first to break so they refused to move on. When they had to discuss prefect duties or other Head related things they ended up in full fledged yelling fights that contained several profanities and many name calling. One Saturday after their fight Hermione was sitting at breakfast when Harry furrowed his brows and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He glanced over at the neighbouring table then back at her.

"Malfoy's glaring at you. And I don't like it." She rolled her eyes and shot back a menacing look at Malfoy before addressing Harry.

"Don't waste your energy on him. He's not even worth your time."

"Did something happen? Because if he hurt you in anyway—" She interrupted him.

"Other than him being a insufferable prick? Nothing unusual. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." He laughed and squeezed her hand, his green eyes dancing with laughter.

"I don't doubt it in anyway. I would never want to be on the other end of your wand." She laughed too, Harry always knew exactly how to make her feel better. "So what about you and I sneak into Zonko's and get some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties?" He grinned and she nodded.

"Should we bring Ron?" They looked over to see him in deep conversation with Lavender, who had grown somewhat of a brain over the summer.

"Naw, let's leave lover boy alone. We'll catch up with him later." They got up, their hands still together and told Ron they were leaving, and he just waved not even looking in their direction. They laughed and ran out the Great Hall, pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak in the process. Within ten minutes they were in the bottom of the sweet shop, raiding their stock supplies like children on Halloween. Hermione insisted that they leave money on one of the counters, refusing to steal anything. Then they wondered around the grounds of the school on a sugar high. They giggled like mad men and talked freely for hours until the darkness settled in and they were forced to return.

They strolled up to the common room where their friends were hanging out. The two plopped down next to Ginny, Seamus, Neville and Luna, who was constantly with the Gryffindors. As the boys soon diverted the conversation to the upcoming game with Hufflepuff, Ginny and Hermione moved to the window bench to talk in private.

"So Hermione, it's nice to finally see you, it seemed like for a while we lost you." Hermione's stomach dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for the past month you've literally never been around. This is the first time I've seen you since the beginning of term. What's been going on? Boys?" She waggled her eyebrows and Hermione chuckled.

"No, not boys, I've just been busy trying to keep up with all my school work I guess." Ginny knew her friend well; she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"There must be more than that Hermione. That or you've been avoiding one of us. We all know you and Ron took your break-up well and that was months ago anyways. Unless…" She trailed off an then her face lit up with understanding. "It's Harry!" She hissed and Hermione waved for her to be quiet since he was just a few metres away from them.

"What?"

"Well I've seen the way you guys have acting around each other, you completely fancy each other!" Hermione actually laughed.

"Gin, you know that Harry have a… special relationship. It's not your typical friendship."

"Yeah it's a sexy friendship with sexy privileges. I'm not mad Hermione; we broke up a long time ago. Believe me, I've moved on. So go for it!"

"You're wrong! Look after everything we went through we're just very comfortable with each other. We don't need to overthink each other's actions because we know what the other person's thinking. We just have a more touchy-feely relationship. It doesn't mean anything, we're just friends. The best of friends. Borderline brother/sister relationship. It's just they way we are." Ginny shook her head disbelievingly.

"They're something going on there, you just don't know it yet."

"Come on Gin, we would do anything for each other. We don't need to justify our actions. It's comfortable the way it is. I wouldn't want that to change. He's the most important person to me."

"Sounds like luuuuuuurve!" Ginny teased and Hermione hit her with a pillow, but they were both laughing.

"You know what I mean! Can we drop the subject now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I think my brother has the hots for Lavender again. Jesus what a little skank, she's like the Gryffindor equivalent of Pansy Parkinson. Only I think Pansy actually has a brain with an opinion of her own. Lavender just nods along and loudly agrees with everyone, so people think she know what she's talking about. I could only imagine what she'd be like in bed." They shivered in horror at the thought.

"So what about you Ginny? Who's the latest boy toy?" Ginny gave a wicked smile and lowered her voice.

"Well you see, I've had my eye on a certain tall Slytherin…" Hermione's blood ran cold, internally dreading the worst. "Blaise Zambini." She sighed in relief.

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"So! And I'm a redhead! For someone who's trying to improve house unity you seem to be quite prejudice against them. They aren't all bad you know. And Blaise is really nice. Not just to look either. His family wasn't on either side of the war and he doesn't care if my family is a "Blood Traitor". He's past all that stuff from last year and so am I. We just want to move forward to where it doesn't matter what kind of blood you have or how wealthy you family is. We're all just people." Hermione blinked at her. _Since when did Ginny get so forward thinking?_ She thought to her and Malfoy. They had been able to get over their differences before, but one fight, one _stupid_ fight set them back to the beginning. They had been friends. Good friends. And it all fell apart from one stupid fight about blood status.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you're crying." She touched her cheeks to find them damp with salty tears.

"Oh." She took out a tissue and dabbed her cheeks. "Um look Gin, I have to go but I'll talk to you soon I promise." Ginny waved her off and Hermione ducked through the Fat Lady's portrait hole, hurrying towards her room. The door opened and she strode in, prepared to have a real conversation with Malfoy, when voices in the common room stopped her.

"I mean, you'd think she'd have better things to do that bury her nose into book all the time. And how does she managed that bush of a head?" There was a round of laughter then a giggly laugh she recognized instantly.

"She doesn't! I bet she doesn't even know what a brush is, let alone how to use it. How you ever even seen her with make-up? She desperately needs it that's for sure. All those baggy eyes and wrinkles from staring a book. How unfortunate. I can't believe you have to _live_ with her Draco. What a nightmare."

"Yeah it's like living with a zombie honestly. All she does it sleep and read. How dull can you get?" It was Draco's voice, patronizing and harsh. Again she felt the tears well up but she forced herself to stay quiet.

"I bet she's never done anything either. Or if she did it'd be with Weasel, which is probably worse that not doing anything." It was Nott speaking this time. "Who would want to be with that prude anyways? You'd have go back to the basics with someone like her. She probably even knows how to kiss." More laughter. "Although they say the quiet ones are always the kinkiest."

"Not that you'd want to dirty yourself with such filth anyways." Draco spoke again and it made her heart sink.

"Well I guess some people do. I hear her and Potter are an item. Plus there are many more in line to be with her. She's quite the hot topic on the quidditch teams, including ours." It was Blaise. Suddenly she was very grateful to him. "I think she's quite beautiful really. And she's smarter than all of us combined. Any guy would be lucky to have her. It shouldn't matter if she's a Muggleborn or not, the war put an end to that sort of talk." Pansy screeched.

"Right Blaise because everyone believes that. Just because the war's over it doesn't mean we have to change our opinions. And my remains that Granger is an hideous insufferable know-it-all. Don't you agree Drakey?" The pause for him to answer seemed to stretch on in Hermione's mind.

"Couldn't agree with you more." That was his response? Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her. She ran out into the hallway, running in no particular direction, just away from them. She finally sat down on a small winding stone staircase up to the astronomy tower and let herself cry. She let all her pent up feelings out, her arms wrapped around knees and tucked to her chest. She was there for ten minutes before she heard footsteps. As they came closer she drew her wand pointing it to the curve of the stair where she couldn't see. Harry turned the corner and put his hands up.

"Hey, it's just me." She lowered it and she looked at him for a moment before the tears came full on again. He sighed and sat down next to her, putting his arms around her, allowing her to lean her hair on his chest. He didn't ask any questions, he just held her, stroking her hair. Murmuring reassurances in her ear as she continued to sob. He waited until she had calmed down and her breathing slowed until he spoke. "So who's ass should I be kicking?" She half laughed, half sobbed and shook her head.

"I went back to my common room and heard the Slytherins talking about me." She whispered and she felt him stiffen. "Something that Malfoy said really got to me."

"Well I have an assortment of hexes available to use. Would you like to see his legs dance uncontrollably or have bubbles blow out of his ears, nose and mouth? Or maybe I can enlist Ginny and her famous bat-bogey hex. I'm sure he was look stunning with wings all over his body." She laughed again and the tension released from her chest, enabling her to breath normally. This is why she loved him so much, he knew her all too well.

"Believe me I would love nothing more than to see all of those things happen to him, but I'm just going to let it go. It's not worth my time to dwell over something he said. He's not worth it." Harry's looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"That's my girl." He pressed his lips to her forehead and tightened his hold on her. They sat there for hours as the comfortable silence between them dissipated and flowed into laughter as they found other things to talk about. It wasn't until midnight that they got up from the staircase and walked back to her room. He stopped outside the portrait ready to say goodbye when she stopped him.

"Thank you, for tonight." He smiled. "You always seem to know when I need you the most."

"For you, anytime." He went to leave when she stopped him.

"Would you mind staying with me? I mean I know that—" He interrupted her.

"I'm here for you Hermione. Whatever you need, you just have to ask." She nodded and took his hand, leading them into her room. She changed into another of her oversized men's silk shirts and he conjured up his pyjama pants. They crawled into bed and with his arms around her they were sleeping within minutes.

…

The next morning Draco stumbled out of bed, his eyes still bleary with sleep. He went to the door and heard voices. _Granger and Potter._ He looked at his watch. _It's not even seven yet. What the hell are they doing up so early. _He cracked the door open so he could see. Hermione was standing in just a man's light blue silk shirt that barely covered her bottom and Potter was in the same clothes he had seen yesterday. _No. It can't be true._ He remembered back to what Blaise had said last night. He pressed his ear closer, curious about their dialogue.

"Thanks for last night. I really needed it." She smiled at him and he wove his arms around her waist and looked down on her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anytime." He grinned and Draco felt an urge to kill him. "I better get going before the guys notice I'm gone. Not something I want to explain to them. They don't understand." She bit her lip in a smile and nodded. She kissed his stubbily cheek and he lifted her hand pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "I'll see you at breakfast." They reluctantly let go and he waved once more before the door swung behind him. She stood there for a moment, biting her thumb with a smile around her lips before she when back into her room to change.

Malfoy took a step back from his door. Rage was coursing through him and he had no idea why. She meant nothing to him. _Less_ than nothing. Why should he care who she sees? It's not like they were friends or anything. _You were once though. You can't deny the connection. _Another part of his brain quipped back. He shook his head, clearly the voices from his mind. They were giving him a headache. _"Any guy would be lucky to have hear."_ Blaise's words echoed through his mind and he sighed to himself. _She's just not worth it. And she's doesn't deserve you. _His father was back, voicing his opinion again. _You could do so much better Draco. Look at Pansy; from a long line of purebloods, she's rich and would make an obedient wife._ He gripped his head and shook it again. He didn't want to think about this. He just wanted to change and get to class so he could have something else on his mind other than Hermione Granger.

…

Hermione's day went by without any issues. Her classes went perfectly; she had wrote down amazing notes in all her classes and she was awarded thirty points for her excellent Finisium Charm. In potions she had to work with Malfoy but he seemed to be in a right foul mood so they didn't even argue which allowed her to do the task without any complications. She had spent her meals with her friends and her free period with Harry in the library at the table in the secluded corner she and Malfoy had once shared.

At the end of the day, Ginny walked to her dorm with her staying for tea before she had to go meet someone (she assume Blaise). So she changed from her uniform into her blue jeans and a purple and white plaid fitted blouse before settling into the large couch with her latest novel from the library. Just twenty minutes later there can a bang and Hermione looked up to see Malfoy burst through the portrait door looking angrier than usual.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing that concerns you mugglebreath." He scowled at her. "Not that you would care anyways." He muttered under his breath before he stomped off into his room. It wasn't until after Hermione made some dinner and the clock chimed that Malfoy finally emerged from his room looking no less upset. The book in her hand popped out of existence along with everything except for the couch she was sitting on. Malfoy glared at her, his steel eyes tightening.

"I guess our 'pow-wow' session has begun. Again." He plopped himself onto the couch next to Hermione, who sat with her knees tucked in. She didn't say anything, just nodded. For the first forty minutes they just sat there in mutual silence. Although Malfoy's anger hadn't seemed to subside yet. She watched him from the corner of the eye. He kept running his long fingers through his angelic blonde hair, leaving it in a tussled state. _I think it looks better that way then in that hardened gel look. _She surprised herself with that thought and quickly looked away landing on his white and black tee shirt. It was crisply clean and fitted his body perfectly. She could she traces of muscle running along his abdomen and just thinking about it made her stomach flutter. _Oh no! You do not think he's attractive. He's a complete prat! Not twenty-four hours ago he was calling you a hideous insufferable know-it-all! Focus Hermione! _Finally after another growl from him, she spoke up.

"Enough with the growling! I'm just as unhappy with the situation as you are. It must just torture for you having to be breathing the same air as a _filthy Mudblood_ for a single hour." She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Believe me your arrogant ego already stuffs the room to the point of suffocation anyways." He gave a mirthless laugh before looking at her.

"I have an arrogant ego? Wow that's rich coming from the know-it-all-suck-up." He shot his hand straight up into the air, practically jumping out of his seat picking up a high-pitched voice. "'Oh professor! I know the answer! Pick me! Pick me!'" Her mouth dropped open in horror.

"I do _not_ sound like that! Nor do I look like that."

"You certainly do. And it's horrendously annoying." He was sitting with his arms stretched out on the back of the couch, exposing hardened arms muscles.

"Oh because you're so perfect?" She scoffed and without realizing it moved closer, they were almost touching. "You insult everyone to make yourself feel better. You get your two goonies to do all your dirty work. And you have a girlfriend who's seen more of the inside's male population's pants than all the girls at Hogwarts combined." He gave another laugh, but it was different than the others, it sounded genuine. His eyes lit up and his soft mouth turned into… a smile? In that moment he looked the Malfoy she was once friends with. Then it was gone, a horrid smirk in it's place.

"What would you know about the male population anyways? You're as innocent as a nun." He laughed mercilessly and her temper started to rise again. "Bet you haven't even kissed one before. Although everyone knows Weasel would jump you at any chance, but who else would want—" He was cut out by Hermione's lips, sealing his words to his mouth. He was surprised for a moment before he kissed her back, moulding his mouth to her perfect pink lips. His hand came behind her head and weaved into her hair, only to find it soft like velvet, not tangled as he had expected. His other hand grabbed her waist, crushing to him gently as he felt her hands latch onto his hair, pulling it slightly. He inwardly grinned and moved his tongue to seek entrance, she obliged. She pulled herself further to him and soon they were lying on the couch, the lengths of their bodies touching entirely.

They both felt a surge of electricity and excitement shot through them as they forgot who they were and focused on just the kiss. It wasn't one of those gentle kisses that a couple share; it was a wild passionate kiss that only the deepest feelings brought out, hatred. Malfoy left her mouth and trailed kisses down her cheek to the hollow of her throat and sucked gently. To her surprise a mew escaped her mouth and Malfoy felt himself stiffen in his pants. He groaned into her collarbone, nipping along the way, feeling her shiver with pleasure before he claimed her mouth one more. This time more furiously as his hands roamed her body, feeling her skin on fire. Her hands had slipped under his shirt and were tracing lines along his abdomen. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer to have her. Still kissing her he blindly fumbled for her shirt, trying to find the buttons—

"Bong!" The chime of the clock rang out crisply jolting both of them out of their daze panting. Hermione was flushed making her look even more beautiful. Her hair was messy, like she had just gotten out of bed and her tanned cheeks gave a hint of pink that make her glow. _How had I not seen it before?_ Malfoy just stared at her open mouthed, a loss for words as he tried to comprehend what just happened. She looked just as confused, her brown eyes uncertain. He moved towards her slowly but she sprung up like a deer.

"I-I um… Sorry about that. It won't happen again. I-I have to go." And with that she fled the room leaving Draco alone piecing his confused thoughts together. _Granger… Wait she kissed me so… Does that mean… Am I suppose to… What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhh Cliffhanger! I'm so mean hehehehe. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p>

~FunkyMonkey

p.s. Happy Canada Day to my fellow citizens! Give a shout out if you're a fellow maple leaf!


	6. Chapter 6

(July 5th)

Nexxxxxxxt one! Thanks to all for the reviews! Keep up the good work! Read and **REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: See chapter one_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Hermione bustled down the empty corridor, thoughts buzzing. She couldn't believe that just happened. No, it had to have been some weird messed up dream because there was no way in hell that she would have ever kissed Draco Malfoy without being seriously deranged. She thought back to the kiss; his soft mouth against hers, his large hands tracing circles on her skin… She felt blood flood her cheeks as she remembered each moment, each touch, each feeling… _NO! I do not have any feelings towards Ferret Boy, other than extreme hatred. I mean his aunt tortured me in his house while he just stood there. Watching me suffer._ Without thinking about it she looked down to the multiple long scars, trailing down her forearm.

She shuddered remembering the amount of pain she had experienced that day and hoped that she would never have to go through it again. _No, it was a momentarily lapse in judgement. A simple error not to be repeated. _She found herself at the doors of the library. She sighed. _But just to be on the safe side I should try to avoid him. He is Draco Malfoy; ex-death eater, pureblood, hater of muggleborns, Slytherin sex god, has a simply divine body and- No! No! No! This won't do._ With that she strode into the library to throw herself into her favourite chair by the fireplace, determined to forget Malfoy altogether.

…

Back in the common room, Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace. The furniture around them had instantly reappeared when nine o'clock hit along with returning their wands and the door unlocked. _What was she playing at?_ He pondered, still walking around. It couldn't be that Hermione Granger, enemy for seven years actually had some feelings for him other than pure blinding hatred?_ Sure they had tried being friends, but that didn't work out. And that only lasted like what, a month? That doesn't count. God, girls are so confusing._ He thought about how it had started; first thing they were insulting each other, like they usually do, but he had noticed this time that when she got angry her hazel eyes flashed ruby. Her tanned skin flushed as her temper got the better of her and he had to admit it started to turn him on when she ranted.

Next thing he knew Hermione was kissing him and none too gently either. Her small hands tangled into his short hair sending shivers through his body and one hand slid down to the back of his neck massaging the point below his head. It felt so good that he lost all his senses and kissed her back until she couldn't breathe. She had looked so beautiful, her skin glowed as he raked his lips down her neck and kissed the base of her throat. She made the most beautiful moan and instantly he was hard. She held him tighter as he abused her collarbone looking up to see her eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. Right now. He had felt her hands leave his head and rake his stomach, sending his nerves into frenzy. He had started to fumble with her shirt buttons, kissing her senseless when that damned clock had rung.

It startled them both, bringing them back to reality. He had just stared at her, watching her open and close that cute mouth unable to speak. He had tried to move towards her when she abruptly jumped up mumbling "I-I um… Sorry about that. It won't happen again. I-I have to go" and ran out of the portrait. And now he was here. Still pacing the living room. _What was is suppose to mean? _He thought about the beautiful girl, curly hair that was silky soft, eyes that you could fall into and skin that was softer than the highest thread-count sheets money could buy. _"I think she's quite beautiful really. And she's smarter than all of us combined"_. His friend's voice replayed in his head.

Blaise was right. Compared to Pansy she was better in everyway. Smarter, Prettier, more dignified and a bit conservative but that wasn't a bad thing. But he already knew that. They had -briefly- been friends. He learned so much about her in those short few weeks. He had liked everything he had seen but he had to go fuck it up and now they were back at square one. Again. But that kiss… It had to mean more than just a hormonal error. _Why would she apologize if it hadn't?_ He stopped in front of the fireplace, placing his palm on the mantle and staring unseeing at the dancing flames. _I guess I've got some things to think about._

…

For days Hermione avoided Malfoy as if on pain of death. She would be sitting with her friends in the Great Hall and would feel eyes burning into her skin and look up to see the blonde boy staring at her. Quickly she excused herself and rushed from the hall. A few times Harry would follow her, concerned about her sudden nervous behaviour.

"Come on Hermione, would you please tell me what's wrong?" He kept stride easily with her hurried pace. He had gone with her after two weeks of her peculiar behaviour. Hermione set her course for the library, speeding towards her favourite corner in the back.

"I told you, everything is fine. I'm just anxious to start studying for our Christmas exams." She dumped her books down on the table and stood looking at them for a moment.

"It's not even November yet. You may be able to fool everyone else with that crap, but something is wrong. I tend to be a little more observant then Ron." She laughed a little bitterly.

"Yes well between stuffing his face with food and goggling at Lavender he doesn't really notice much else." Harry tilted his head to the side studying her.

"Does that bother you?"

"What the food? I'm sort of use to it by now." He shook his head and took a step closer.

"No the fact that he's moved on." She took a deep breath before looking at him in the eye.

"Not really. I mean we only dated for a few months. And I've moved forward too in my own way." She thought about Draco and she knew that Ron definitely wasn't the issue. Harry squinted his green eyes at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She just stared at him and for a moment she wished she could talk to him. He was her best friend, he always knew what to say but this was different. _Nothing's happening anyways. _After she didn't speak for a few minutes Harry enveloped her into a hug, squeezing her lightly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. They stood there hugging, when Harry felt dampness through his tee shirt. He felt her shaking and looked down to see tears streaming down her face. "Hey, hey now. Don't cry." He wiped away the tears with his thumb. She nodded but she kept crying anyways. He lifted her slightly to sit her on the table. "Why are you crying?" She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, not able to find her voice yet. "Whatever it is I'm here to listen. You know you can tell me anything." _Not this._ She thought and she peered at him for a moment. He grinned at her and she hiccupped.

"Nothing worth wasting our breath on. Just stupid things really. I'm fine Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione—" She interrupted him.

"Really, I'm alright. I'm just a little stressed out." _And really damned confused._ "Clearly I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." _For many different reasons, but that's not the point._ She wiped the tears onto her sleeve and Hermione sat on the table letting her breathing relax again. Harry continued to gaze concerned at her. "Harry…" She spoke warningly. "Stop looking at me like I'm a crazy person. I. Am. Fine." She emphasized each word and he sighed.

"Okay, you win. But if I see you running out of the Hall one more time—" He pointed a waggling finger at her in a mock seriousness that rivalled McGonagall's stern look. She couldn't help but laugh. He in turn grinned back and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. Then he shoved all her books into her bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" She protested, jumping off the table as he set off for the exit.

"Enough's enough. You need to go outside now." She was jogging to keep up with him now.

"But it's freezing outside!"

"I think you can remember a few spells from our travels last year." She opened her mouth to argue and he stopped her. "Don't even think about it. Time to get some fresh air. No exceptions." He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the willow tree by the lake. They spend the entire Saturday under the tree, watching the yellow leaves fall and reminiscing on old times over the years.

It wasn't long before the sun had set that they trudged back up to the school, cheeks flushed from the crisp autumn wind and the long hike. They said goodbye in the entrance hall and Hermione turned to the stairs leading toward her common room. She walked into the room to smell something wonderful. _Is he…?_ _No…_ He hadn't cooked anything since their fight a few weeks ago. Whatever it was he was doing it smelled heavenly. _Damn him and his fine cooking!_ She strode across the common area determined to get across the room without having to look at _him_.

"Someone looks a little flushed. Potter take you for a ride on his broomstick? Bet he's the first one to try." A snarky voice drawled from the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking at him squarely in the face and allowing herself to speak.

"You know what Malfoy, I don't care what you say, because last time I checked you don't actually care about anything I do because to you I'm just a hideous insufferable Mudblood. So goodnight." She turned on the spot and marched to her room, slamming the door behind her.

He stared at the closed door with his mouth slightly ajar. Not once had he ever heard her call herself a Mudblood. She had been so calm when she had spoken. Her eyes were glassy and look was cold. _Similar to a Slytherin's really._ It was like the kiss never happened. His heart sank at the thought. _I don't know why I'm upset about this. I should be relieved really. She's right; since when did I care?_

_Since last month. If not before. _The other half of him reasoned. He dumped his stir-fry in the garbage, suddenly his appetite had disappeared. He can't possible think of her that way. _It's Granger._ She had this effect on him. And no girl had ever had an effect on him. Normally it was the other way around. One moment he was angry with her; his old Slytherin self telling him she was a filthy Mudblood and not to be thought of other way than to insult. Then next he was daydreaming about doing some very naughty things with her in the library that involved them screaming out in pleasure. And right now he didn't know what to think. _Tell her how you feel._ One part of him was saying but the devil on his shoulder was telling him to make her life a living hell.

_I need to go to bed, _was the only thought that really mattered at the moment. This whole rollercoaster was driving him insane. He waved his wand and everything was clean once more before he too went to his room and shut the door.

...  
>Another week pasted with the two Heads ignoring each other. Malfoy would switch from mean insults to silent peculiar stares from day-to-day, which just confused Hermione even more. Every night she had dreamed about him, waking up in a sweat and feeling fairly unsatisfied. <em>Clearly my mind has no control over my body.<em> She huffed to herself as her heart jumped when Malfoy entered the dungeons taking the usual seat next to her. They had remained courteous in public to maintain the image of 'House Unity' and to keep them for getting into trouble. But during their hour session each weekday night they remained silent, staring at opposite points in the room.

Halloween was approaching this Friday and Hermione was desperate to have something take her mind off Malfoy. Her and Ginny had gone down to Hogsmeade to pick out costumes and much to Hermione's dislike Ginny picked out a skanky outfit for her.

"You look so hot Hermione. Damn. I wish I looked like that." She looked down at herself. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress with several small horizontal stripes. It barely covered her bottom and the back was cut open to her waist showing too much skin for her liking. Along with the costume were a set of black lace bunny ears and a fluffy white pompom for a tail. Ginny had forced her to wear a pair of tall leather boots with a buckle at the top. "You look so bad-ass. Harry is going to _lurve_ it." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was wearing a teeny-tiny nurse outfit that had just about the same amount of fabric as hers.

"For the last time, Harry is my friend. Best friend. I'm not trying to impress anyone so why do I have to dress like this?" Ginny shook her head.

"Never hurts to have a back-up option. Anyways you need to let loose a little bit. You've been so MIA the past month and the times that I have seen you, you looked like shit. No offence." She added quickly. "Just have some fun! Hook up with some random boys. You know there are some hotties in Ravenclaw that would kill to see you like this." She gestured to her body. "You've got to stop hiding it and start flaunting it!" The brunette sighed; she knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine. But you have to make sure I don't do anything stupid alright?"

"Deal." The small girl shook her hand. "I'll be your babysitter." They both laughed and went to change before purchasing their outfits.

* * *

><p>oooooooo Halloween! We all know what happens on Halloween hehe.<p>

~FunkyMonkey


	7. Chapter 7

(July 9th)

Heyyyyyyy folks! Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them they make me so happy! Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy, read and **REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Before she knew Hermione was sitting in the decorated Great Hall with her friends. Everyone was dressed up in costumes varying from vampires to zombies to pirates. Hermione had lengthened the dress a little to make it more appropriate for the feast. Harry was dressed as a muggle policeman while Ron was a pirate with an eye patch. For a couple hours the whole school ate sugar filled pasties and sweets, laughing at the different pumpkins floating through the air above them. It wasn't until nine o'clock that people started to file out of the double doors, their stomachs overstuffed. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked about the corridors, their arms looped around each other's, for a bit working off some of their food before walking Hermione to her common room to play a game of exploding snap.

When they reached the door they were laughing at something stupid Ron did at dinner. Hermione wheezed out the password between laughs only to be drowned out by the blasting music that wafted through the swinging door. The trio just stood there are the scene unfolded in front of them. A huge mass of people where dancing in their common room; most of them were holding plastic cups of what she could only assume was alcohol from the way they were acting. Club music came from the corners of the room and the heavy beat made Hermione's heart race. She was surprised to see not only Slytherins but also Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. White and coloured strobe lights were flashing from the ceiling.

As soon as she regained her shock she was furious. Hermione dropped her arms from the boys and strode towards Malfoy, who was definitely drunk.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded, getting right in his face. He just smirked and waved his hands around him.

"What does it look like? We're having a party! That's what Halloween's for!" She shook her head disgusted.

"This is my room too! You can't just do this without asking me! You stupid, arrogant asshole!" To her surprise the blonde just snorted.

"Jesus Granger for once in your life would you just loosen up?" Hermione just stared at him blinking for a moment before a different look took over her face.

"Oh. Loosen up? You want me to loosen up do you?" She spun around and took a bottle from a Ravenclaw nearby and took a long swig. Malfoy looked shocked as she took another gulp, wiping her mouth after. She pointed a finger at him. "You just wait." With that she shoved the bottle in Harry's hands. "Drink up and join the fun." She sauntered away only to be grabbed by a small hand. Hermione looked up to see the younger of the Weasleys grinding with none other than Blaise.

"Hey! You finally came!" _Yup, definitely drunk._ She mused as Ginny pulled Hermione towards her, handing her the glass of fire whiskey. She took it and finished it off, already starting to feel the buzz. The three of them danced for a while until Harry and Ron joined them, pulling Hermione to them. At this point she was tipsy. Her cup was automatically refilling itself so she had no idea how much she had had already. Her lengthening charm had worn off and her dress was miniscule once more. The music meshed from one song into the other but the beat was the same. She swayed her hips and raised her hands in the air letting all her anger and problems go. Harry was behind her, his hands on her hips and Ron was dancing with Lavender. She turned around to be face-to-face with Harry and letting the booze get the more hormonal part of her she ground her hips into his meanwhile linked her hands behind his neck. At this point Ginny and Blaise were lip-locked and for once Ron didn't even notice. _Probably the booze_. She giggled to herself. She found that as the more alcohol she consumed the more touchy-feely she got. As the hours passed by the room grew more crowded. It wasn't long before her bladder was getting the best of her and she unpeeled herself from Harry excusing herself to use the lavatory.

The entire evening Malfoy was wondered around, taking the party vibe in. After Granger arrived and yelled at him he just watched her in his drunken state. From his seat on the couch that was pressed against the wall, he watched her grow more fluid in her movements. Hermione's wavy hair flowed down the open back of her striped dress. He couldn't stop his eyes from eyeing her slim waist and her swaying her hips in time to the music. Malfoy sipped his fire whiskey as he saw Harry come up behind Hermione and grind his hips against her. Anger swept through his body as he watched her smile at Harry turn to face him, placing her hands behind his neck. _Why am I feeling like this? I can't be jealous. Malfoys don't get feelings of jealousy._ He glared at Harry, not that he noticed. And why would he? He was in the arms of an angel.

Blaise was glued to the Weaselette and Pansy was probably banging Nott somewhere. Malfoy just ogled the Gryffindor. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when she saw her excuse herself and moved to the bathroom that was located to his right. A couple minutes later Hermione emerged; he noticed that her eyes were unfocused. _Well, well, the princess is drunk._ He smirked at her and she looked over at him. The brunette sauntered over to him, giving him a surprising smile, showing perfect white teeth.

"Awww why's the little Syltherin sulking in the corner? I would have expected you to be hooking up with some girl by now." She stopped in front of him. Her black bunny ears were tipped to the side making her look cute. _I did not just say cute. Especially about the her. _Hermione cocked her head to the side waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat.

"I was just enjoying the party from over here. And all the girls here are boring and ugly." He took a swig of his drink letting the buzz take over. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? So I'm boring and ugly too?" He rolled his grey eyes at her.

"Well, you're not too ugly I guess. But you are predictable. Which makes you boring."

"I'm predictable? Really?"

"Oh yeah, you always do your homework in that chair" he pointed across the room to the leather couch which was currently occupied by Ron and Lavender. "And you're never late for class. And you always hang around the same boring people. Like I said, predictable." He smirked and she gave him a mischievous look that made his skin twitch.

"Well if I was so predictable would I do this?" She placed her knee on one side of his lap and the other followed so she was straddling his lap. "Or this?" She leaned down and grazed her teeth down the tip of his nose. He shuddered underneath her. _How is she doing this?_ "Or how about this?" She trailed her lips across his jawline and her small fingers pulled through his blonde hair, playing with the fine strands of hair. Malfoy struggled to find the words he needed to say.

"You're just doing this because you've been drinking. You aren't thinking straight." She took his hands and placed them on her thighs, encouraging them to move.

"Actually I think it's allowing me to do what's been on my mind for the past few weeks. Now would you just lighten up and let me take advantage of you?" She grinned and he laughed. He couldn't help it; normally it would be the other way around. Why was he resisting this gorgeous creature? Oh yeah, because they were in a room filled of people that would kick his ass as soon as they saw them. Hermione grounded her hips into his, making him moan in anticipated pleasure.

"You're driving me crazy here Granger." She laughed musically in his ear as her teeth bit down lightly on his neck.

"That _is_ the point." His hands were moving on their own now; holding her hips so she wouldn't move. Her hands were stroking his face, running through his hair and massaging his scalp. It was almost too much to handle for him. He was used to getting what he wanted but this was different. He wasn't supposed to want this girl. Any other girl was fine, but this particular girl was a _big_ no-no.

At this point her hands were caressing his chest and her face was mere centimetres away. Those perfect lips hovering near his. "I think this is the first time I've had you for a loss of words." She was whispering now; her voice was husky. She rubbed herself against the bulge at his groin. "Look, I'm _very _drunk and I'm _very_ horny; now will you please just stop thinking and take care of me?" She forced him to meet her beautiful hazel eyes deep with determination and lust. _Typical Granger, _he mused to himself, _once she wants something she has to get it. I guess where more similar than I thought._ He moved his hands up her body, and weaved into her silky hair. She leaned forward every so slightly, not breaking eye contact. "_Please?"_ She used the one word that started their whole relationship two months ago. Unable to resist any longer he pulled her forward closing the space between them, their lips touching. It was a long, deep kiss that rocked Malfoy to his core; he slid his tongue begging for entrance and she obliged, moaning into his mouth as he explored hers. His hands massaged from her thighs to her waist, making her rock on his lap eager to create friction between them. She had her hands twisted around his neck and twined into his hair, pulling on it slightly.

He honestly couldn't believe this was the prude Gryffindor that was kissing him; clearly he had been wrong about her. He was literally going insane; he had never felt more turned on by a woman, especially one with so much clothing on. Malfoy was desperate to feel more. He needed to get her back to his room so they could continue this in private. They both had forgotten that the room was filled to the brim with people that wouldn't approve if they saw them. But at the same time he didn't want to stop; so he kept kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His thoughts and hormones were interrupted when a tiny redheaded nurse yanked Hermione off of him.

"Hermione! _What are you doing?"_ She hissed at her, pulling her to her feet. Hermione just giggled, playing with a strand of Ginny's hair.

"I'm just having some fun. I'm having a _really_ good time too." She looked over at him with smouldering eyes and his skin prickled hot again.

"Sweetie, you can have fun but Malfoy isn't one of your options. Go find Harry, he'll take care of you." Hermione giggled at the words that she had used not long ago with Malfoy.

"But I already have someone to take care of me." She tried to move towards him, but Ginny's hand pulled her back, forcing Hermione to look at her.

"Look, you're drunk and in the morning you'll thank me. I'm your babysitter remember? Now go find Harry." Hermione gave another longing look at Malfoy before she moved away through the crowd to find Potter. Then Ginny turned to him glaring. "I don't know what you're getting at but out of all the people to mess with, you picked the wrong girl. Go find some whore; Hermione is off limits. _Especially_ to you." She gave him a stern look before turning away to join Blaise.

Malfoy just sat there, trying to think of anything to get rid of his 'problem' but the beautiful brunette kept popping up in his head hovering over him. He groaned in defeat, there wouldn't be anyone except for her tonight. He got up gingerly and walked into his room to relieve himself and go to bed, dreaming once again, of none other than Hermione Granger.

...

Sunlight pierced through Hermione's eyelids, making her stir. She felt a pair of arms restricting her movements and froze. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…._ She turned her head slowly only to see Harry sleeping behind her. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized she was wearing her favourite plaid-sleeping shirt and he was shirtless but still wearing his pants from last night. She put her head back down on the pillow, revealing in the warmth of his body next to hers. Her head hurt so badly and she could only assume it was from the excess amounts of alcohol she took in last night.

As she thought back on the night she was surprised that she remembered most of it, up until she had ended up in bed. She started from the beginning of the night; the banquet, walking into the party, yelling at Malfoy, then the drinking and dancing began. She remembered dancing quite provocatively with Harry as the alcohol settled into her system. That went on for a while until she had to use the washroom. Then Hermione recalled the rest of the evening with Malfoy and her body went cold. _I did not do that. Oh god that's so embarrassing!_ She remembered the things she whispered to him and the way she pressed up against his body, begging for him to touch her.

Now she was flushed as she remembered the way he kissed her; like it was the end of the world and they didn't want anyone but each other. _No, Malfoy was probably just being Malfoy. Oh Merlin! Why did I have to choose Malfoy out of all the people to drunkenly come onto? _She sighed as the other half of her brain kicked in. _Because he's the one you wanted to kiss you. Face it, he's hot, and a damned good kisser._ Hermione turned in Harry's arms to study his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. _Why couldn't I have chosen Harry? He's the right choice, not ex-death eater Draco Malfoy. _Her other half countered; _because sometimes the right choice isn't what you want. Besides, you two are best friends. You don't think of each other that way._

She thought about what happened. He didn't come onto her; it was the other way around. Merlin she had made such a fool of herself! _Note to self; avoid Malfoy at all costs._ She didn't want him using this as new ammo to insult her. She could only imagine what he had to say about her drunken state. Harry stirred next to her, flexing his arms and subconsciously drawing her in closer.

"Good morning sleepy head." Hermione laughed softly as his eyes fluttered open, focusing on her. He smiled and hugged her to him. She nuzzled her head into his chest, taking in the familiar smell of Harry.

"Good morning to you too." He kissed her forehead and lazily traced circle on her back. "Thank god it's Saturday. I don't think I could even think of going to classes otherwise." They both laughed, just enjoying each other's company. Some might think it's weird but their relationship was different than others. It wasn't awkward or tense when they had moments like these. _I guess when you've been through the end of the world and back it's nice to have calming moments like this._ She didn't know how long they stayed like that, just _being_. That was until Harry started to tickle her relentlessly.

"Harry! St-stop it!" Hermione was rolling around trying to get out of reach of his fingers. He was grinning evilly as he moved closer tickling her sides until she hurt. "Harry-y-y-y!" She squealed which only spurred him on. By now he was pinning her to the bed, she was just to loose her breath when she managed to loop her calf around his, flipping him underneath her. She smiled and started to reciprocate the tickling when he was caught off guard. "Now you're in trouble!" She sang at him.

Just then the door swung open surprising them both. Hermione looked up her face flushed to see Malfoy standing in the doorway. He looked like he wanted to say something but his mouth was opening open with shock.

"Ma-a-alfoy!" She stuttered as Harry tried to the sheets to cover her bare legs up. Malfoy recovered his shocked expression, replacing it with the cool composure with his sneer plastered to his mouth.

"I've interrupted something; clearly I should have knocked." With that he turned and left; slamming the door behind him. Hermione scrambled off of Harry, tripping over the covers as she did.

"Hermione, just leave it." Harry sighed as he watched her run out of the room, her over-sized plaid shirt barely covering her panty-covered bottom. "He's just doing it to spite you!" He called after her, but she didn't hear.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" She yelled across the room to him as he was storming to his room. "HEY FERRET FACE!" He spun around on the spot and bolted towards her. He was so close to her she could feel the heat roll off of him.

"What the hell do you want Mudblood?" He snarled at her, his face was inches away from hers.

"Why are you so angry?" She stated, glaring at him.

"I'm not angry. I'm disgusted." She crossed her arms, trying to hide her hurt feelings.

"Oh yeah, what are you so disgusted about this time?"

"You. That's what."

"ME? I'm the disgusting one?"

"Yeah, you just throw yourself at Scarface, Jesus Granger doesn't take long for you to get around when you're drunk." Hermione blushed furiously.

"What's wrong Malfoy jealous?" She glared at him and he gave her a cold look.

"Why would I be jealous? Now he has to teach a useless bushy-haired virgin what a man wants. Not that he would even know in the first place. Believe me it's not something I would even dream of doing." She widened her eyes followed by an annoyed look.

"Oh really? Because it seems like last night it didn't seem to bother you. In fact, I remember you enjoying yourself more than I did." For a fraction of a second an expression Hermione couldn't place crossed his face before he whipped out his next words with pure menace.

"If you think I enjoyed having a filthy _whore_ of a Mudblood touch me you are very misguided. I would rather shake hands with Pothead than have your dirty hands touching me." Hermione looked like he had just slapped her; a mixture of hurt and anger swept across her face before her hand wound back and hit him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps, clutching his nose that was now bleeding.

"Well don't worry about ever contaminating yourself; you won't be seeing me around." With that she stormed back into her room, slamming her door like he had done not five minutes ago. Malfoy just stared after her; rage and regret was battling inside of him. He called out after her.

"Hermione! Wait!" A slamming door was the only response he got. _Damn! Way to go Draco. Nice one._ He pitched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Stumbling his way to the leather couch he sat down. _You finally get somewhere with her and you royally fuck it up. Again. _He heard muffled yelling from Hermione's room and could only imagine what she must be saying about him. _Doesn't matter anyways, she's with Pothead._

He remembered that way she had looked when he had barged in on the two of them fooling around. All flushed and out of breath. Piercing him with those deep hazel eyes in that flannel shirt she loves so much. The material pushed up so her tanned waist was exposed. Malfoy groaned, his pants suddenly felt too tight as just the thought of her being on top of him instead of stupid Potter. _This won't do. I can't be lusting after the know-it-all Gryffindor. I'll be the laughing stock of Slytherin. Look, she's going to be ignoring you so just do the same; nothing different than the last seven years._ He sighed and looked over to Hermione's door. It had gone quiet, so she must've run out of steam. Probably Scarface was making her feel better. _No, you will not be jealous. _He got up slowly, wiping off the blood off his face. _Screw the morning I'm going back to bed._ With that he trudged up to his bedroom and threw himself under the covers, waiting for sleep to find him.

* * *

><p>I lurrrrrrrrved writing this chapter hahaha. Actually so much fun. Tell me what you think? Loved it? <strong>REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	8. Chapter 8

(July 13th)

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know everyone likes it :D Here's the next segment! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: See chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

As the days turned into weeks and Draco was finding it harder to concentrate on anything other than the beautiful Gryffindor. He kept remembering the way she felt or the way she touched him, sending fire coursing through his veins. Since most of the males in the school had seen her in that amazing skin-tight dress, she was quite the hot topic amongst the boys. Nowadays it didn't take much to set off his temper. One day it was when a group of Ravenclaw boys huddle around Hermione, flirting shamelessly with her hoping that she would give them her attention. Another time when he watched her give Potter a peck on the cheek as she left the great hall, his smile was just as big as hers as she waved goodbye to the Weaselette. Today his bad mood sunk in again when she saw her walking down the corridor laughing with none-other than Blaise. Later that night he confronted him in the empty Slytherin common room.

"What were you doing with Granger today?" He demanded of his friend. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders in a non-committing fashion.

"We were just discussing our Ancient Runes class." Malfoy snapped back at him.

"You shouldn't being seeing her." Zabini raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you mate? You've been in a right foul mood for weeks." The blonde sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"I dunno Blaise. Ever since—ever since I…" He trailed off unable to say the words out loud.

"Ever since you got involved with Hermione." His friend finished his sentence for him. Malfoy looked up surprised. The dark boy laughed. "Honestly Draco you don't think I noticed? You fancy her."

"I-I do not! She's not even worth the time of day." He protested and Blaise gave him a look.

"Oh come on. You really expect me to believe that? In September you were barely present always having to 'be somewhere' then we see you two in the pub together. Believe me, after you yelled at her like that I've never seen her so upset before. Then after that you were just plain spiteful to everyone. Not to mention the constant staring at her." Malfoy just waited for him to keep talking. "You fancy her mate. Question is why aren't you acting on it? The Draco I know would be on the war path, determined to have her." Draco sank down into the chair behind him.

"Because it's Granger and Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mudblood and Pureblood. Golden Girl and Death Eater. It's not supposed to happen. It's forbidden."

"Says who? Your father?" Malfoy snarled at him. "He's as good as dead Malfoy. Not to be rude but it's true. You haven't seen him since the downfall of Voldemort. Your mother wouldn't care you know that. So what's stopping you?"

"Everything." He whispered. "Everything and everyone. You know as well as I do that the school would never accept it. Her friends, her family… We would be outcasts. I could never do that to her." Blaise studied him with a look of astonishment.

"Hold on, are you actually saying you want to _be_ with her? Not just fuck and flee?" Draco remained silent. "Holy Merlin's pants." He rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "You, Draco Malfoy, King of women and Slytherin Sex God wants to settle down and have a girlfriend." He just smiled shaking his head in disbelief. "_That_ I did not see coming." The blonde slammed him fists down on table in front of him.

"God dammit Blaise! Would you just shut up?" Zabini's grin grew larger.

"It's about bloody time! Alright now what are you doing to do about it?" Malfoy looked up at him a bit dazed.

"What do you mean?"

"You twat, I mean what are you going to do to win her over."

"She wants nothing to do with me." He resorted to staring at his hands again.

"Riiiiight. Which is why she asked about you today." His head jolted back up.

"She did?"

"Yeah she wanted to know how you were doing. Clearly not a sign of someone that wants nothing to do with you." Blaise could see the wheels turning in his friend's head. "So?" He waited but the blonde ignored him, too engrossed in his own thoughts. A minute later he jumped up from the chair and rushed out the door.

"Later Blaise. I've got to go do something." He strode towards the door then swiftly turned around marching right up to him, pointing a finger. "You are not to repeat a word of this to anyone understand?" Zabini raised his hands in surrender.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then Malfoy spun around and dashed away from him again. The dark boy cupped his hands around his mouth, and his voice echoed as he yelled after him.

"Go get'um tiger!" Malfoy's hand rose in thanks and soon he was rushing out of the portrait hole.

…..

Hermione was sitting at the long table at dinner, happily chatting with Ginny, Ron, Harry and Luna when the usual evening post came flying through the windows. A large owl landed in front of Hermione with a small rectangular package tied to its leg. The barn owl hooted happily as the brunette ruffled it's feathers and checked the package.

"Well hello there handsome. What have you got there?" She untied the sting and a letter was stuck the velvet. _Hermione._ Her name stared at her in black cursive script. Ginny leaned over, trying to get a look at the gift.

"Ooo what'd you get?" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"I don't know." The owl shook it's feathers staring at her blankly before springing into flight and disappearing. She looked down and began untie the silver ribbon on the navy velvet box. By now all her friends were looking at her, waiting to see what was in the box. She cracked it open to reveal a beautiful necklace set with deep blue sapphires and clear diamonds. "Oh my god…" She exclaimed and Ginny practically knocked over the pumpkin juice trying to see.

"What? What is it?" She said excitedly. The redhead gasped a little too loudly when she saw it, making half the table look over to her. "Holy shit!" Luna smiled at Hermione.

"That's lovely Hermione. Who's it from?" She shook her head, confounded by this gift.

"I'm not sure…." Her head was spinning. This was an expensive gift. Who would want to send her such an elaborate gift? Someone who knew her birthday since the necklace contained her birthstone, sapphire. Ron's eyes were bulging from his head and all the girls were gathering around now to 'oo' and 'ah' over it. She looked over to Harry to shed some light but he was just as confused as her. She gingerly picked it up; as she moved it the necklace caught the sun sending flecks of light everywhere.

She looked around the room, desperate to find her sender, scanning over countless eyes until she landed on a steel grey pair. He was already peering at her when their eyes met. When she looked at him he gave a little smile that made her heart skip a beat. He astonished her. He had send her this? Why? Then the letter in her left hand grew warm and she looked down to see lettering appear.

_Sincerely yours._

Below the writing the Malfoy family crest curled into existence. She hastily crumpled the letter before anyone could see it. _How dare he?_ Without thinking the paper blast into flames in her hand. Everyone yelped and jumped back in surprise. She stood up abruptly, the necklace clenched in her fist. Excusing herself she pushed through the small crowd and exited the double doors. Not without sending Malfoy a clear message first. She paced in an abandoned hallway which people rarely used, waiting for him to arrive. A few minutes later he sauntered down the corridor like nothing was wrong.

"Got my gift I see." She marched up to him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Yes I got your _bribe_. What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He was unfazed my her angry tone. If anything he was amused by her temper.

"Well I thought that it was beautiful. Just like a certain girl I know." He pursed his lips into a slight smile. "Don't you like it?" Still calm. How was he calm?

"That's not the point! Why are you giving me this? What do you want from me?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I was an ass before. I said things that were rude, inappropriate and mean so I'm trying to fix it. I want to make things right between us." Hermione gaped at him.

"Are you _actually_ mental? There is nothing between us! You want nothing more than to slowly torture and kill all of my kind! Why are you suddenly interested in playing nice?" That got a reaction from him. Malfoy stiffen straight and a frowned appear on his face.

"Don't think for a minute that I would ever do that. You're not a different species. You are a human being like everyone else. Hell, you're more human than most the people I know." He stepped forward closing the space between them. "Since when do you think of yourself as another kind of species? Because that's not the Hermione that I know." She startled at the use of her name.

"Since you gave me the pleasure of belittling me everyday of my life until I started to believe what you said was true." The brunette snarled at him, her face was tilted up now attempting to read him. His features were still calm but there was a sadness there she hadn't seen before. He looked so vulnerable it made her stomach twist into a knot.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I was wrong. And that I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." His hand cupped her cheek gently and her blood started to rush rapidly through her body making her suddenly very warm. Words were stuck in her throat as she tried to think. _Think, think, think! Oh blimey._ He was gazing into her eyes, searching for a response. A positive response that would give him the indication to move forward. Part of her wanted to give in and let herself give up. But the Gryffindor in her wouldn't be satisfied with that. Hermione slapped away his arm, forcing his hand away from her.

"You think that you can just send me a fancy necklace to make everything better? Like jewellery can make seven years of misery acceptable! You have some nerve Malfoy! How_ dare_ you think you can just buy a truce between us! You detestable prick! Take this back!" She shoved the necklace into his chest and sped away from him, not allowing him the chance to argue back before she disappeared from sight.

…..

"So are you going to tell us who sent it?"

"Yes! Yes! Do tell us!"

"Do you have a secret boyfriend?"

"I bet it was Vikor Krum! He always fancied you!"

For days Hermione was bombarded with questions, not only from every girl in the school but from her friends as well. They were particularly putout that she hadn't told them she was seeing someone.

"For the five hundredth time; I AM NOT SEEING ANYONE!" She yelled, startling the entire Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Ron were pressing her once again for the identity of her secret admirers and finally it was the last straw. "Can you drop it already? I don't want to talk about it anymore!" The two Weasleys muttered their apologizes and went back to working on their transfiguration papers. For fifteen minutes after her outburst Hermione found it hard to concentrate on her work again. "I have to go. I'll see you later." She stood up, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and left them. Walking down the dark corridors she found herself at the library doors. Exhaling deeply she pushed the door open to find Madame Pince shutting down for the evening.

"Oh Hermione I was just closing up. Were you looking to do some studying?" She nodded. "Well I guess I can make an exception for you. Just lock up when you're done." The older woman gave her a smile and wink before handing her a lantern and exiting the large room. Hermione took the light and made her way to the fireplace. Pointing her wand and muttering a spell under her breath a blazing fire started. Setting her bag down beside her, she slumped into the chair, making herself comfortable. She didn't bother to take out her books; she wasn't actually looking to studying, just to have some peace and quiet. She just needed somewhere to think in peace.

Malfoy had been constantly on her mind since he sent her that necklace; especially their conversation just after. Had he really meant what he'd said? He had seemed sincere enough. The way he had gazed into her eyes, just waiting. _Waiting for what though?_

"Hermione?" A voice behind made her jump, her wand at the ready. _Lumos._ He thought and her wand lit up revealing Draco. "Careful where you point that thing." He walked over to where she was, plopping down on the ottoman in front of her. "Can you put that thing down already? I'm going to go blind here." Reluctantly she thought the counter spell and it extinguished leaving just the firelight.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked suspiciously, not loosening her grip on her wand. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I want to know if you're alright." She gave a harsh laugh, rolling her eyes.

"And why should you care?" He looked at curiously for a moment.

"I think you underestimate yourself. More people care about you than you think." He stood up and turned to leave. "I came to give this back to you. It was a gift so it's rightfully yours." He held out a closed fist for her to take, but she refused, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I don't want it." He chuckled.

"Too bad." He dropped it in her lap and strode away.

"Hey! I said I don't want it!" She turned in her seat to tell him to take it back but he was already gone. Only the dark bookshelves were behind her, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

><p>Awwww Malfoy's so cute! SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR THE FINAL MOVIE! Give a shout out if you're as excited as me to watch it! Anyone going to the midnight showing? I know I am! (btw did you hear that Emma Watson had her first crush on Tom Felton. How cute is that?) <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

For all who want to know the necklace Draco gives looks like the one below:

/geneva-living/2010/05/06/high-end-jewelry-and-fine-watches-in-auction/bulgari-sapphire-and-diamond-necklace-a/3


	9. Chapter 9

(July 20th)

Wow thanks for all the reviews! :D So here's the next one. Hope you guys likeeeee it! Read and **REVIEW**!

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_The nerve of him!_ Hermione cursed in her head as she stomped up to her portrait hole. There was no way that she was going to let him have the last say. _She_ was the one in control not him. She trudged through the hole after spitting out the password at the lady rider. He always had to have the last word. _Not this time!_ She strode purposely down the stars into the common room, determined to find him and make him take it back.

"Malfoy!" She yelled looking around at the empty room. His bedroom door was open and nobody was occupying it. She heaved in annoyance as she stained her ears to find out where he was hiding. After a moment of silence she could hear water running. She dashed to the bathroom door, banging on it with her fist. "Malfoy you better get your arse out here right now or I'm going to blast down this door!" Hermione could hear the water turn off and a second later the door open revealing Draco sopping wet with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"If you don't mind Granger, I'd like to finish my shower." She couldn't help but stare at his toned chest, drops chasing down his body across trim muscles. His blonde hair was dishevelled adorned with beads of water that continually dropped more water on his skin. For a moment she had forgotten what she going to yell at him and just gawked instead. Her eyes travelled down his pecks to his abs where a light trail of hair starting at his belly button disappeared into the towel. Suddenly a pool of molten settled into her abdomen and she felt quite hot. "Granger?" His deep voice made her eyes shoot up to his face that was now plastered with a sly smile. "Was there something you wished to talk to me about?" He took a step forward. She struggled to find words as she tried her hardest not to gaze at his body.

"I…" Hermione trailed off as he moved closer.

"Yes?" Draco's voice was huskier now, his eyes devoured her and she shivered involuntarily.

"I was—g-going to yell at you." He chuckled closing the space once more between them so only an inch could fit. She could feel his warm off of him, his shampoo so fresh in her mind.

"Do you still want to yell at me?" The stubborn part of her made her nod yes, which only made him grin wider. He lowered his head so their faces were inches apart. His breath warmed her face and he was just so intoxicating she couldn't muss up any energy to fight with him anymore. "Could you yell at me later? There's something I need to do." She nodded, giving up. He placed finger on her chin tilting it up. He brushed his lips gently across hers, testing the waters. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he drove in, crashing his lips onto hers hungrily. He gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him, both of them desperate for more contact. Hermione's Grey tee shirt was now wet from his chest but neither noticed.

She dropped the necklace from her fist as she ran her fingers through his wet hair, pulling on it in desperation. He understood her urgency and moved them until she was pressed into the wall. She gasped as the wind went out of her and he moved his lips to her throat attacking it with vigour leaving marks along the way. Hermione was panting now unable to get the buzz out of her head. He let his hands wander up her wet shirt, bunching it until it was off her head leaving her in her tiger print lacy bra. Malfoy grinned at the sight murmuring against her skin as he moved down to her cleavage.

"So beautiful. So _fierce._" Her body quaked at the sound of his voice. Her hands ran along his bare torso, digging her nails in when he unhooked her bra and took a peak into his warm mouth. She couldn't help but moan as he suckled her breast, biting down and soothing it with his tongue. _How could I have resisted him for so long?_ She thought as he left one nipple to abuse the other in the same fashion. Hermione's back arched off the wall, pushing herself further into his mouth. He chuckled and the vibrations sent her into frenzy.

"Oh Merlin…" She held his head in a vice grip, yanking his hair, desperate to relieve the aching knot between her legs. His mouth left her areola and she mewed in disappointment.

"Don't worry love, I'll take care of you." Malfoy whispered in her ear and he placed a searing kiss on her mouth, his tongue entering it. He splayed his hand on her stomach and reached down to unbutton her jeans. A moment later they had dropped to the floor and Hermione kicked them away hastily. A course of hot blood flooded through her body and suddenly she was desperate for more of him. Took his hand and guided it to her entrance, encouraging his fingers to move. He pushed his fingers against her slit and she gasped into his mouth. His fingers slid beneath her matching panties and dove into her vaginal lips. She cried out in pleasure as he rocked his fingers inside of her, hitting her clit with his joints. She bit down on his shoulder as she felt herself building up. He took his free hand and wrapped a leg around his waist, allowing his deeper access. "Let go." He breathed into her ear and she burst with fireworks as he forced his fingers to move faster, giving her exactly what she craved. Hermione swore as she regained her breath and he continually kissing her exposed skin, moving from shoulder to earlobe while his hands cupped her breasts.

"You are an arse you know that right?" He grinned and muttered into her skin, not ceasing his actions.

"Oh I know. But I'm a sexy arse that just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm. It's hard to hate a guy like that." She couldn't help smile.

"I can't argue with that." He beamed and continuously placed kisses down her neck. He got to that special spot at the base of her throat and bit down gently. It was like he hit a restart button because suddenly she was feeling horny again. "But you know what I can do."

"Mm-hm? What's that?" Malfoy pressed his lips to the top of her breasts, making his way lower with each kiss.

"I can get even." She whispered huskily and then she had him pinned to the wall. It was her turn to roughly nibble down his neck to his hard peck muscles. He groaned with pleasure when she pressed herself hard against him, massaging his torso with her soft breasts. Her small hands untied the knot in his towel letting it drop to the floor in a pile. She stopped kissing for a moment to stare at his saluting member. Desire filled her body as she realized that she had turned him on. It gave her a new sense of power she hadn't felt before. Without hesitating she wrapped her hands around it and twisted her hands up and down in opposite directions. Draco let out a moan as she pumped him faster whispering dirty talk sexily into his ear.

She let go of him to his dismay and she smirked at him, pulling him towards his bedroom. When they climbed the stairs she slammed the door behind him. Draco stood at the foot of the bed just mooning over her. She leaned against the closed door, giving him a seductive look that sent his nerves into over drive. Then she sauntered over to him and pushed him firmly so he fell back onto the bed. He made an attempt to pull her with him but she just shook her head. "Not yet" she said and tantalizingly she pulled her panties off before standing completely naked in front of him.

This strong aggressive woman was beyond a turn-on. He loved the way she took control, but he should've guessed. Hermione wasn't one to be pushed around. Draco wouldn't have ever thought she was insecure in that moment, even though deep down she was terrified. She had never put on quite a show before but she was so in the moment that she didn't reminisce on it too much. She crawled onto the bed over to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that momentarily stopped their hearts. She leaned into him and by accident made him tip over onto his back with her on top. They both giggled before resuming their lip lock. Hermione straddled him, while they lay kissing and caressing each other. She was fully wound up again and ready to go. "Fuck me." She said, licking her lips and gazing into his grey eyes.

"Wait are you a—" Draco asked her carefully and she shook her head. Jealously shot through his body as he imagined another man being with her. _Later. _He told himself before he happily obliged and rolled them over so he hovered above her body. His prick nudged her wet entrance and she squirmed in anticipation. He watched her as he pushed into her; her face contorted his surprise and pleasure. He pulled all the way out before thrusting harder back in.

"You're so tight." Hermione moaned at his words and her nails dug into his back, her mouth dropped open in bliss as she rocked her hips with his. Malfoy pulled his legs tighter around him, allowing for more depth. The brunette writhed underneath him, mews of delightment emitting from her pink lips.

"Oh… Malfoy…" His body tingled with her words as he slid faster and harder into her.

"Say my name." He commanded and she clawed his back as she drew closer to her peak.

"Draco…" He pumped harder and she grew tighter around him. "Oh fuck! Draco!" He loved the way she was chanting his name as he thrust and massaged her breasts, giving her shivers all over. "Merlin! I'm close!" She panted and he reached down to tickle her bundle of nerves. He could feel it too.

"Fuck! Hermione!" He grunted as her whole frame convulsed with her orgasm and a few seconds later he came too, collapsing onto her after the waves of pleasure ceased. They both lay there heaving as they tried to regain their breath. Malfoy rolled over, pulling Hermione on top of him again. She laid her head on his rapidly rising and falling chest, her curly hair tickling his skin. He ran his fingers through her messy hair while she traced circles on the plains of his pecks. For minutes they lay there in silence listening the calming sounds of their breathing. Then Draco spoke up, a silly grin on his face. "Well, we've never done_ that _before." Hermione giggled and placed a gentle kiss on his throat.

"I would say we're pretty damn good at it too." She continued to flutter kisses over his skin. Malfoy chuckled and ceased her actions by tilting her chin up so their eyes met.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime." His steel eyes danced and she nodded this time before covering his mouth with hers again.

After getting carried away for the second time that night, they fell asleep together, curled with each other's body. When Draco opened his eyes the next morning he was pleased to find her still in his arms. Hermione's hair flowed around her head and her skin seemed to glow in the morning light. He smiled to himself as he realized that she was finally his. No more beating around the bush for them. He already knew he was in over his head, that was clear. But he no intention of letting her go. It had taken him this long to realize that he wanted her; he wasn't going to mess that up now.

The blonde moved his arms, which were currently wrapped around her, to her breasts and starting to massage them gently. He grinned as she opened her mouth in her sleep, emitting a soft moan. As he continued to manipulate her soft mounds he could tell that she had woken up, even though her eyes were closed.

"ohh Draco…" She arched her back as he flicked her tips with his fingers. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him. He moved his hands to tracing her body in long movements.

"You look so beautiful right now." He murmured and she blushed. "I could get used to this every morning." She nodded closing her eyes again before her eyelids flew open again.

"Oh my god! Morning! What time is it?" She sat up the sheets falling to her waist, desperately looking for a clock. Draco stretched, raising his toned arms and placing them behind his head.

"It's just past ten. You know I think I really like the view from here." He stared at her chest openly, licking his lips. Hermione's hands flew to her forehead.

"Oh god! I've already missed Transfiguration! Shit!" She leapt from the bed and scrambled around for her clothes. "How could you not have woken me up?" He just shrugged his shoulders and beamed.

"I did. But with completely different intentions." She picked up her last shoe and stood there staring at him, for a moment she was torn. Hermione gazed over his muscular body and his devilish grin, suddenly very hot again. _No, later. Classes first._

"I have to go." She quickly sauntered over to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. Before she could pull away he placed a hand behind her head, keeping it there so he could kiss her properly. When she straightened up she felt light and giddy. "Seriously I have to go." She pleaded and he chuckled waving her off. She rushed out of the room to her bedroom and hastily put on her uniform before running to her next class.

...

The entire morning she was frazzled. Not only did she miss her transfiguration class but also she had to slip into her charms class halfway through, hoping to not be noticed. Unfortunately everybody turned in her direction as the door closed behind her and made her way to her seat by Harry and Ginny. When professor Flitwick regained everyone attention Ginny leaned over Harry and whispered to her.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning."

"I overslept." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You never oversleep."

"Well there's a first for everything." Hermione breathed and she noticed Harry's face turned into a frown. They spent the rest of the class in silence taking notes. When Flitwick finally dismissed them the three of them walked down the corridor. Ginny waited for Harry to leave for his divination class before stopping her and facing her.

"You had sex last night didn't you?" The redhead demanded and Hermione flushed instantly.

"What?" She was caught off guard.

"That's why you were late today!" Hermione's mouth dropped open as she tried to find the words to deny her. "Oh my god you did!" The brunette blushed again before mustering up the accusatory tone in her voice.

"How did you know?" Ginny huffed and they continued to walk down the corridor.

"Oh please. The look of total satisfaction on your face gave it away. Plus you have that post mind-blowing sex glow. And bullshit, you're _never_ late for class." Hermione laughed and she relaxed a little. Secretly she was relieved to have somebody to talk to. "So, who is it? The guy who gave you the necklace?" She nodded. "Who is he?"

"I'm not saying anything." Hermione stated and Ginny's lip pouted out.

"Oh come on Hermione! You can tell me!"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Is it McLaggen?" She swatted the younger girl with her hand.

"Ginny!"

"If you don't tell me I'm just going to keep guessing." Hermione sighed.

"Look Gin, I'm not ready to tell anyone right now alright. I'm still trying to figure out what it is. You'll be the first to know when I do though." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine. But you'd better!"

"Promise." They walked some more before parting at the staircases to go to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Hehehee a little smutty goodness. How was it? Like it? Can't wait to keeping writing! Also quick question: everyone okay with having a smut every chapter? Well maybe not every chapter but you know what I mean. hahaha.<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

(July 29th)

Wow thanks for all the reviews! :D So here's the next one. Hope you guys likeeeee it! Read and **REVIEW**!

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**_ _As of August I will be going travelling until May 2012. I only have my Hermione/Draco story to be updated. Please don't be discouraged but my lack of responses or updates. In fact if you keep leaving reviews I'll keep being reminded to update :D Thanks to all my loyal readers. Lots of love. xoxx._

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

The day pasted by slowly for the both of them. Only able to glimpse each other in the great hall or pass each other in the corridors. All day they were always in the other's thoughts, unable to forget what passed between them the previous night. When potions class arrived at the end of the day they were relieved when they could sit in close proximity. Although they were at the back of the class, Hermione was dead set on taking notes, attempting to ignore Draco's blatant stare. His eyes racked over her uniform clad body, remembering how it looked writhing underneath him. The way she bit her lip in concentration while she scribbled notes or constantly crossed and uncrossed her legs, making her kilt raise higher each time.

Finally half way through the lesson he couldn't stand it any longer. Making sure that nobody was watching he placed his hand on her bare leg, rubbing it up her thigh. Her small intake of breath sent a rush through his body. Slowly he squeezed it, running higher up her leg. She had stopped writing and her hand gripped the table. Without realizing it her legs had opened and she was on the edge of her seat. Draco took advantage by drifting his hand under her skirt and placed it on her clothed slit. He inwardly groaned when he found that she was already wet. He moved her panties to the side and drove his two fingers inside. She gasped as he propelled his fingers in and out, tantalizingly slow at first. Hermione grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to move faster. He thrust his digits into her, purposely knocking her clit so she would get shocks of energy through her body. Draco smirked as her hips started to buck, increasing the friction. She was so close now. Just one more moment and she would explode.

"How about, Miss Granger?" A voice cut through the air and Draco's hand flew away from her. She clamped her legs shut and focused on Slughorn. She had completely forgotten that she was sitting in class. Hermione was flushed and breathing hard. The older man had look up from his cauldron now, waiting for her input. She struggled to remember what he had been talking about.

"Um, sorry sir could you repeat the question?" Now the entire class was looking at her.

"I asked what is the acting ingredient in Phillipa's Flying Elixir?" She stalled, unable to think properly. "My dear, are you well?" He peered closer at her from the front of the class. "You look quite ill."

"Errrr…. Actually sir, I'm not feeling well. May I go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded and she stood up. She stumbled knocking over her stool with a crash. "Dear me! Mr. Malfoy would you please make sure she gets there safely?" The tall blonde nodded, putting a look of deep displeasure and roughly grabbed her elbow, leading her through the dungeon doors. When the doors shut behind them, Hermione towed him down the first empty corridor she turned down and pushed him against the wall, claiming his lips with hers.

"You are such a prick." She murmured against his lips as she pressed herself, desperate for more contact. His hands had already opened her blouse and drifted up, cupping her breasts under her bra, making her arch into him further, moaning with desire. Her small hands ripped his white shirt from his pants and dove her hands into them, grabbing his hard cock in her hands. He gasped in delight as she stroked him and he moved one hand up the inside of her thigh and cupped her soaking mound. Another moan from her. He kissed down her neck fervently as her hands gripped him tighter.

"I need to be inside you. I want to feel your hot pussy clench around me." She whimpered as he talked to her. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. A shiver passed through her body and her rubbed her clothed slit. "I want to fuck you, right here. Right now." She let go of his steel rod and pulled his face down so their lips met. Draco didn't need any more encouragement than that. He flipped her so she was against the wall and he held her there as their tongues battled together, his hands roaming underneath her clothes.

Hermione's hands fumbled with his belt and soon enough his pants and briefs were around his ankles. His hands cupped around her round ass and lifted his up the wall, positioning himself as her entrance. She wrapped her long legs around him and he felt the heel of her shoes dig into his ass. He moved her thong to the side and with one swift movement he thrust inside of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders revealing in how full she felt.

"Draco…" Then he was drove into her repeatedly making her whole body vibrate. He took one of his hands and started to thumb her clit.

"Merlin!" He gasped as she tilted her pelvis in a new direction, making it even tighter than before. Her moans got louder, echoing through the hall and he could tell she was close. "Cum for me babe." He grunted and she dropped her head to his throat sucking on that spot he loved so much. That was the point of no return for him. He felt his balls contract as her walls milked his dick in waves. She bit down hard on his shoulder, muffling her scream as she came. He pumped harder, drawing out their orgasms, not stilling until her waves disappeared. Together they stayed where they were, panting heavily as they came down from their high. After a few minutes he pulled out of her and gently set her feet down on the ground. He pulled up his pants again, zipping himself up. Her hands rested lightly on his chest and Malfoy was gazing down at her, a silly grin on his face. Hermione couldn't help smiling lazily at him too.

"That was so satisfying." She stated as she cupped his cheek with one hand. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss his hands on her bottom, pulling her flush to him again. After a few moments they broke apart. "I suppose we should get back to class." He nodded and she started to do up her shirt buttons while Draco inclined downwards to place soft kisses below her ear, every once in a while nibbling on it.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as her hands began to shake again.

"I'm helping you get dressed." She gave him a playful swat and pushed him back slightly.

"Stop it! You're not helping!" She giggled and he beamed at her, not letting his hands leave her. Hermione straightened her kilt and she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempted to untangle it from post-sex syndrome. "Okay how do I look?" He furrowed his eyebrows and tapped his lips with one finger.

"Well, you look much too desirable for your own good." It was her turn to grin as she pecked his lips once more before she patted his hair down and turning around to get back to class. Malfoy grinned as she swayed her hips and looked behind her to give him a devilish smile with a wink. _That woman is going to be the death of me. But hell, at least I'll die a happy bastard. _He thought before he followed her through the dungeon door.

….

Before Hermione and Draco knew it second term was slowly creeping up on them. Other than Blaise and Luna (who walked in on them going at it in a corridor during her patrol night), They had managed to keep their growing relationship private from the general public. As horrible as Hermione found it to keep lying to her friends she knew it for the best. Until she was ready to face the music she decided she'd live in the moment. At break both Draco and Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts, enjoying their first Christmas together since Hermione's parents still hadn't been recovered and Draco's mother had to stay in Paris. Despite Harry and Ron begging for her to stay at the burrow with them, Hermione was finding it easier to lie to them; claiming her studies were her top priority. A common occurrence, both Hermione and Draco found that they spent less time with their friends and more time with each other. Similar to the start of their year, but this time instead of studying they spent more time doing less productive things that involved less clothing.

"Oh come on, we don't _have_ to you know. I can think of better ways to spend our time." Draco murmured against Hermione's bare shoulder, fluttering kisses over her skin. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, his arms wrapped around her waist while she sat between his legs with her back pressed to his toned chest. The sheets draped over their lower halves. She was trying to leave and she was finding it near to possible.

"Draco! You know that school is starting in a couple days and I haven't even started my holiday work! It's already bad enough that I've procrastinated this long. You're impossible." She said exasperated.

"Yes, that may be true but I would say that it's been time well spent don't you? Better than sitting in front of musky old books." His long fingers danced along her skin and he moved his lips up her neck. She sighed as fire coursed through her at his touch. It hadn't gotten any easier to resist his touch over the past couple months. In fact it had probably gotten harder.

"Well you're not making it any easier to focus on other things. You're quite demanding you know." He chuckled.

"Oh I'm the demanding one? I would say you've got that completely wrong. Remember that one time after my last quidditch game? If I recall correctly you were the one that slipped into my shower when the entire Slytherin team was there. If we had been caught and we would've been hexed to death on the spot."

"Hmm… But if I recall correctly, I don't remember you complaining about it. In fact the opposite." She uttered under her breath as his hands wandered upwards to her soft breasts, massaging them in circles until her body tingled. "You're really not helping me leave here." She whispered. He just nodded and continued caressing. "I really have to go." Another nod. Her back arched as he flicked her tips. "Draco…" Hermione moaned and she could feel his erection on her lower back. She turned her head and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back, his hands gripping her tightly. Then she was gone from his arms, putting on her jeans and white wife beater by the foot of the bed. He pouted his lips when she looked at him and she laughed. "That's what you get when try to distract me from my studies. Now get your sexy arse out of bed and maybe I'll help you with your transfiguration essay…" She trailed off as she reached the foot of his stairs to see Harry standing in their common room looking shocked. They stood in stunned silence as he took in her dishevelled hair and flushed cheeks. She heard Draco yell from behind her.

"You better get back in this bed right now Granger, or there'll be trouble." When she didn't answer after a minute he called out again concerned, his voice closer this time. "Hermione?" He appeared in the doorway behind her, his dark jeans clung low on his hips and he was shirtless, his tee shirt in his hand. He stopped when he saw Harry's mouth open in surprise. Hermione didn't know what to say, her body was going into full panic mode. Harry's eyes travelled behind her to Draco and his face was murderous.

"Him?" He hissed. Hermione tried to form word but she was too scared. "You and him?" Draco watched as she started to shake. "All this time you've been hanging around Malfoy? Have you lost your mind?" Harry demanded and Hermione finally found her voice.

"Harry, it's not like that. He's changed." Her friend just laughed.

"Is that the line he told you? God Hermione, he's a complete prick! For years he's made your life a living hell and you forgive him?" Harry was angry again, his green eyes flashing. "How could you do this? You should be disgusted that you let yourself join the never-ending list of his conquests!" He sneered and Hermione felt tears well up.

"You're my friend Harry. My best friend. If I'm happy it shouldn't matter who I'm with."

"And as best friend I can say that I have never been so angry at you! Really? Malfoy?" He strode forward closing the distance between him and her. He grabbed her arm and shook her. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Draco made his way forward and pushed Hermione behind him, breaking Harry's hold on her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Draco threatened, but Harry didn't back down.

"Move Malfoy." Harry was pissed, his wand clenched tightly in his hand.

"No." Surprisingly his voice was calm, but there was a cutting edge that made it menacing.

"I said move Malfoy. This is between Hermione and me. Alone."

"Actually since I'm the reason why you're so upset I would say this is about you and me. Because she doesn't have a problem with me. Only you do." Harry just glared at him.

"I don't give a fuck what you say Malfoy. You're an unbearable asshole and I don't know what you've done to her but I'm not going to let you get away with it!" They stared at each other, Draco only slightly taller. A slow smile creeped onto the blonde's face.

"You're just pissed that she chose me over you." His smirk grew wider. Hermione spoke warningly from behind.

"Draco… Don't." He pressed on.

"You're jealous of the fact that she decided that she would rather be with me." Harry swore and his wand flew up to Malfoy's throat. Draco just laughed, unfazed by the movement. "After all this time, I thought it was Weasley that had the crush." The Slytherin side of him kicked in and he pushed past the point of no return with his next few words, knowing it would set him off. "So, how does it feel knowing that she moans my name instead of yours?" There was clash of fist hitting face as Harry pounded into Draco. The blonde stumbled back and Harry moved forward ready to punch again when Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Enough!" She demanded and he stopped in front of her, fist still clenched tight. "Harry, I think you should go." She spoke quietly and he just stared at her incredulously.

"What?"

"I think you should leave." Her chocolate eyes stared at him and he could see the mixture of sadness and hurt in them.

"Hermione—" Harry was shocked. Never had she told him to leave before.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Or anyone for that matter. You don't see past the old Draco. If I can get pass it, you should be able to as well." Harry stared at her. "Just go." She sighed. With another look at her and Harry turned to leave without another word. The portrait slammed shut and Hermione turned, crossing her arms across her chest to face Malfoy, who was smirking. "I don't know what you're smirking at. I'm not happy with you either you know." His expression didn't fade.

"Ah but you see unlike Potter, I know that I can wear you down." He moved forward to envelope her into his arms only to have her push him away gently. "Come on." He pouted.

"Seriously Draco, what was that about? You might've well have just whipped them out and measured. That was unnecessary." He sighed and shook his head.

"He just needed to know to back off. What's the big deal? It's not like Potter's your ex or something." She was quiet for a moment. He looked concerned. "Right?" It was her turn to sigh and run a hand through her hair.

"Not exactly. He's something."

"What do you mean not exactly?" He demanded, his voice raising. "You told me you didn't have any feelings for him in that way. What is it you're not telling me Hermione?" She threw her hands to her side and looked up at him fiercely.

"What I told you was true. I have never had those types of feelings for him. But there was one _slightly _drunken night that we swore not to tell anyone about. We knew it would only hurt people if they found out." Draco's face was still furious. He opened his mouth to talk but she held up a hand signalling him to stop. "It was when we were traveling looking for the horcruxes last year before Christmas. Ron had had a fallout with us and he left. Obviously we were both upset at the time, especially since I thought I was in love with him. So we had some firewhisky, a lot but enough to not know what we were doing. And before I knew it we were kissing. Then one thing led to another…" She trailed off waving her hands slightly. She was looking off into the distance, vaguely remembering that night. "It was comforting, but we both agreed it would never happen again. It was just an in-the-moment thing. Nothing else has happened since then."

Finally she looked up at him and he didn't look happy at all. His brows were furrowed together and his hands were gripping the back of an armchair until his knuckles turned white. When he spoke he talked slowly and Hermione could tell that he was trying to keep his voice calm. But there was still an angry edge to it.

"You're telling me, that Potter was your first?" She nodded and he lost it. "You slept with Harry-fucking-Potter? And you didn't think to mention this over the past three months?" She frowned.

"Why does it matter who my first was? I've never asked about the countless girls you've slept with!" Draco let go of the chair and threw his hands up.

"That's because they didn't matter to me!"

"Sure because it didn't matter as long as you got what you wanted. How many did you sleep with Draco?"

"Don't try to change the subject." He growled and she crossed her arms again.

"No, really. I'd like to know. Since you know all of my _one night_. I think I have a right to know." She watched as his chest rose with each breath, anger turning into exasperation. He rubbed his temple with his hand. "Well?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on you're telling me—" He cut her off, his voice sharp.

"I said I don't know okay?" She just stared at him, her mouth open slightly. She barely breathed out her next words.

"You're saying that you had sex with so many girls, that you don't even remember how many?" A tingle rose up her spine as the realization of it sunk in. She imaged him with all those other girls. Girls she knew. Girls she was friends with. Girls that were a thousand times prettier than her. Suddenly Hermione felt sick. She held her stomach with one hand. Draco saw the colour drain from her face. He moved forward to see if she was okay.

"Hermione… babe…" She glared at him, making him freeze in his steps.

"Don't you dare 'babe' me. I can't believe I was so stupid." She was staring at the carpet now, her eyes unfocused. "Harry was right. I bet I was just another notch on your bedpost. Bed the Gryffindor Princess for fun, see how it pisses off Potter and Weasley."

"You know that's not true." He declared.

"Really? You're saying this isn't some sort of game to you?"

"No it's not! Hermione, this was _never_ a game to me. I chose you, for you. No other reason." She eyed him sceptically.

"I don't believe you." She whispered and tears sprung to her eyes. Draco's chest tightened and he strode over to her taking her hands.

"I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever." She looked away from him as the water spilt down her cheeks. "I never even knew that you _could_ feel this strongly about someone." He stooped down so he could see her eyes. "Hermione, look at me." Her chocolate eyes found his steel ones. "I don't remember any of those girls because they didn't mean anything to me. You're the only one I've ever stuck around with." A flash of annoyance crossed her face.

"'Stuck' with? What am I? A dog?" Immediately he backtracked.

"No, that isn't what I meant—" She ripped her hands from his.

"All I can see is you with all those girls. Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that there's been a girl that has been better in bed than me? That you thought was sexier than me? Someone that has had more experience than me? This is why I never wanted to ask because I didn't want to think about the fact that there have been numerous girls that you found more desirable than me. You have no right to get angry about Harry. I have one person. _One._" She stood there staring at him taking in his strained face. Her body felt stiff and tired. For a moment silence engulfed them. "I can't do this right now." She murmured and turned around heading for the portrait hole. He strode after her.

"Hermione wait!"

"Don't follow me!" He stopped and watched as she disappeared from the door. His chest felt tight and his stomach was in knots. He had no idea what to do now. For hours he waited for her to return, jumping up at the slightest noise, hoping it would be her. But it wasn't until midnight pasted he picked himself up and trudged to his room, throwing himself onto his bed. It took a while before a fitful sleep found him, the scene replaying in his head like a broken record.

* * *

><p>Ohhhh no fighting! How did I do? Will they make up? Only time will tell! hahaha.<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

(January 13th 2012)

Helloooo everyone! Happy New years! (and Friday the 13th! oooo spooky!) I'm so so sorry about the long delay. Like I said before I am travelling about so it's been very hard to update as well as I had a major writer's block. But worry not my loyal readers for I have not lost faith! **Please read,** **REVIEW and Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It wasn't until three in the morning that Hermione came back to the common room. It had taken her hours to get herself to calm down and think. Now she stood in the fire lit room remembering the scene that took place only a few hours before. She looked up to Draco's room to find the door open. Slowly she pulled off her shoes and walked up the few steps until she was in the doorway. He was sleeping on top of the covers with all his clothes on. He looked strained even in his sleep. His face was tense and his fists were clenched together. Beautiful blonde hair was mussed around his angelic face as he breathed in and out. Hermione watched for moment before speaking softly.

"Draco?" His eyes fluttered open and he focused on her for a moment, still groggy.

"Hermione?" His voice croaked out and when his eyes widen he sat up in bed. "Hermione!" She put up a hand to stop him as he made to get up. He rubbed his eyes. "I've been worried. Where've you been?" She didn't say a word. Slowly a dreadful thought entered his mind. He spoke quietly. "Did you… were you with Harry?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Would it matter if I had?" A flicker of emotions covered his face; angry, hate, jealously and sadness. Then he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, it wouldn't." She moved over and sat beside him on the bed cross-legged facing him. He turned and gazed at her. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have provoked him or gotten angry with you about… him. I'm new at this Hermione and if I'm not mistaken you're somewhat new at this too. It's only been a few months and it's a bit… overwhelming. In a good way." He added quickly. She waited for him to finish talking. "All those girls, they were nothing I swear. I was stupid, selfish and arrogant. But you… being with you is so much better. Everything is better… What I'm trying to say is… I'm not ready to give you up yet." She smiled and took his hand. Draco's body tangled itself from the knot of nerves and he relaxed. "I know that you might've been expecting a little more than that, but I'm not ready for _that_ stage yet." She lifted her free hand and cupped his cheek.

"I know. I wouldn't want you to say it if you weren't ready." He closed his eyes at her touch and covered her hand with his. "For the record I wasn't with Harry." She stated and he opened his eyes again. "I was in the library." He grinned.

"I should've guessed." He took her hand and kissed the palm lightly. He made his way up her arm, pressing his lips on the sensitive skin underneath her bicep then tracing up her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He let go of one of her hands held her lower back as he brushed his mouth with hers gently. This kiss was different from the others. Normally they were hungry, like they had been craving each other for months and finally getting their first bite. But this time, it was scary how real is felt. Slowly they massaged their lips together and explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Every touch on their skin burned. This kiss left nothing to the imagination.

Hermione took her hands and snaked them around his neck, forcing him to fall on top of her. She sighed with relief as she felt the pressure of his body on hers. Without even realizing it, couple minutes later both of their clothes had been striped from them and his hands were cupping her breasts in deliberate movements. His lips had left her mouth and were now kissing every inch of bare skin he could find until he was latched onto her nipple. Draco groaned and the vibrations made her cry out in pleasure, arching her back into him. With each ministration to her breasts she felt her body tighten in anticipation. She pushed him over and pressed her soft body on top of his. Hermione claimed his mouth before caressing his muscles with her small hands. Her touch sent shivers through him and he could've sworn he'd ever been that hard in his life. She could feel him pressing on her stomach and she gave a sly smile that told him everything.

Draco rolled her underneath him and thrust into her. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open as she marvelled in how full she felt. More gradual than he had entered her, he withdrew completely before slowly filling her again. She moaned at the deliberate pace, feeling the tight knot inside her building already. He continued the moderate pace, watching her moan his name and dig her nails into his shoulders as she orgasmed for the first time that night. He kept his momentum until she flipped him over and she was suddenly on top. Impaling her wet sex onto his cock, Hermione buried herself to the hilt before lifting herself up and back down. Draco watched her beautiful breasts bounce as he pressed himself upwards with her movements. He could feel himself closing in and he groaned her name as she swayed on top of him, creating new heights of pleasure for both of them. Her walls clamped down as she came for a second time and sent him over the edge. Hermione collapsed on top of him and they both lay there while they regained their breath. Finally Hermione moved off of him and he curled his arms around her as they spooned. He kissed her neck gently as the wheels her head started to go into overdrive again.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as she bit her lip.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow. I mean, Harry will have bound to tell Ron. Then Ron will tell Lavender then she'll have definitely told everyone." She sighed. "I'm not ready for everyone to know about us." He held her closer to him.

"I thought I wasn't either. But maybe it's time people get over their prejudices. Blaise and Ginny certainly didn't have any issues."

"But it's _us_. It'll be different. We were meant to hate each other. We're completely dissimilar in everyway. We're on opposite ends of the spectrum. Nobody will be able to get past that."

"Does it really matter what they think?" He asked quietly. "We'll be out of here in six months. We'll graduate and if we want, we never have to see any of their faces again. I'll personally be pleased to never have to see Scar face and Weasel butt again."

"Draco, I really wished you'd just try." She exhaled as she tilted her head to see his face. He was frowning but when he saw her look at him he smiled.

"Well I'm going to have to now, secret's out. But morning everyone will know." She was silent. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer. "But tomorrow can wait. Let's get some rest." Hermione nodded and the two of them spoke no longer, falling asleep in each other's arms.

….

The sun finally rose the next morning breaking their perfect little bubble. After they dressed and grabbed their bags they paused at their portrait door, unable to make the first move. A few minutes passed before Hermione reached out and took Draco's hand pulling him as the door swung open. They walked to the Great Hall without seeing anyone and before they reached the tall doors Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him for a moment before she nodded. He placed his arm over her shoulders and she snaked her arm around his waist.

They turned the corner and walked into the Great Hall. It was buzzing with the usual morning chatter, when they entered Hermione gradually felt every pair of eyes find them and go silent. They didn't bother waiting but instead headed over to the table where Blaise and Ginny were sitting. The room was so silent a pin could've dropped and it would've sounded like a gunshot.

They sat down together and pretended as if this was a normal occurrence; grabbing toast and pouring each other juice. After a few moments people turned to each other and whispered about the new couple. The Slytherins that had been seated next to Blaise gave Hermione sneers before shuffling their food down a few seats until it was just the four of them within a five-metre radius. Hermione felt a twang of disappointment as the feeling of rejection sunk in. Draco gave her a smile, trying to reassure her it was all right.

Then Luna got up from her seat with Ron and the others, grabbing her plate she sauntered over to them and plopped down next to Hermione. She gave the two a dazed smile before forking a mouthful of eggs into her mouth. The movement didn't go unnoticed. Suddenly the Patil sisters and Ernie McMillan got up for the table on the opposite end and joined the Slytherin table. Hermione gave them all a warm smile followed by mouthing "thank you". She felt a thousand times better, although she didn't miss the fact that Harry was glaring at her from across the room. Then a couple more Ravenclaws joined them. Then a few more Hufflepuffs. Soon the gap between them and the Slytherins have closed up and they were all chatting away. A few of the boys shook Malfoy's hand, introducing themselves before launching into an in-depth conversation.

Hermione couldn't help but smile in relief when the silence around the Great Hall evaporated and the room filled with talking again. She looked up to the head table and saw McGonagall give her a rare smile and a nod of approval. She felt a squeeze on her hand and it brought her attention back to the table. Draco was giving her the most wonderful smile. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before continuing eating his eggs. Hermione beamed and without thinking she looked at where Harry and Ron were. Harry looked like he was about to explode. He gave her one disgusting look before standing up and marching from the hall. Ron sat there for a moment staring after him before looking over at Hermione with a torn expression. She shrugged and gave him a nod. He gave a weak smile before leaving the hall. She sighed. _I guess I couldn't expect everything to go perfectly._

The day lagged on almost without a hitch. For the most part people just stared at them when they walked down the corridor hand-in-hand. There was only one incident when a Slytherin made a snide comment about Malfoy's new Mudblood whore to which Draco punched him so hard that his nose broke and knocked out his two front teeth. After that word spread pretty fast and they didn't have any more objections. Another three weeks pasted; people had stopped staring, although there were still some disapproving Slytherins and Gryffindors including Harry and Ron. After a treacherous day the two of them sat in the library by the fireplace; Hermione sitting on Draco's lap while he was examined "Wizard Bands Magazine" for the music for their upcoming Valentine's Dance. Hermione wasn't really listening; she was too caught up in her thoughts. Much to her dismay she barely seen Harry in any of her classes. Not only was she concerned that he would fall behind but also that he was still angry at her. She couldn't remember the last time Harry was mad at her. If ever.

"Earth to Hermione?" A hand waved in front of her face and she focused on the blonde looking at her.

"Hm?"

"What's bothering you now?" She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Potter?" His tone was strained and Hermione knew that he hadn't really wanted to talk about him.

"It's fine. We don't need to talk about it." He put down his textbook and wrapped his arms around her. Malfoy was silent for a minute before he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"No, if something's bothering you I would want you to talk about it… Whatever -or whoever- it's about." She pulled back slightly to look at him. His grey eyes were tight and even though his face was a skillfully composed mask, she could tell he was apprehensive but mostly concerned.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She murmured and he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Really love, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Especially if it's making you this unhappy." She gauged his expression. They hadn't mentioned Harry since he walked in on them that morning. Partially because Hermione knew that given the chance Draco would hex him into oblivion, and partially because she'd found his rejection to her relationship so hurtful she couldn't bare to talk about it. It had kept her up at night, worrying if he was ever going to forgive her. He was her best friend; he couldn't just walk out of her life without saying goodbye could he?

Hermione felt her eyes well up a bit but she didn't shed a tear. Instead she took a deep breath and gently cupped his cheek.

"Really, I'm fine." She gave a weak smile. "You're so good to me. How did I deserve someone like you?" He took her hand and kissed her palm, smiling.

"It wasn't without a lot of fighting… and swearing… and screaming... and hexing… Shall I go on?" He gave her his best smile before planting a kiss directly on her lips. She held him there for a moment marvelling in his sweet taste before pulling back. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and returned to their dorm.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think! Hopefully I haven't completely lost it. I must admit I feel a little rusty. But anyways I would like to hear if you did like it (or loved it, no flames please) and if you'd like some more smuts or just story from now on. (another fan question: if you could chose someone to end up with Ron who would it be? and Hermione isn't an option FYI)<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~FunkyMonkey


End file.
